Christmas wishes!
by Soph G
Summary: England is used to spending Christmas alone but this year something unexpected happens. Stupid fae! England now finds himself surrounded by family and friends but will anything mess this up for him? Protective!kirkland brothers, de-aged!England. Warning! Contains the bad touch trio and fluff!
1. Stupid Fae!

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is only going to be a short story, 6 chapters long at the most! Please review! I hope you like this story and this will be centred around Christmas, family and fluff! So no pairings, sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia! **

* * *

England sighed grumpily as he trudged through his house, throwing his house keys to one side. Man was he tired, that stupid meeting had zapped all of his energy. He glanced up at his living room and almost burst a blood vessel at what he saw.

Someone had turned his living room into a winter wonderland! All of his Christmas decorations were up along with his Christmas tree that he himself had wanted to do! Not only that but someone had ripped open his pillows and had spilt white feathers all over the place! He glared around the room before spotting the culprits. His brothers. He should have known.

There on his ruined sofa lay Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales who had fallen asleep contently on top of one another. He took them all in, staring at Scotland first who was snoring loudly, his blood red hair thrown messily around his handsome, pale face and behind those eyelids England knew his eyes were a darker shade of green than his own. He looked at Wales who looked exactly like himself, they were practically twins except that Wales had slightly darker hair and his build was similar to Scotland's, toned and strong. Lastly he looked at the youngest in their family, Northern Ireland whose hair was a lighter shade than Scotland's his eyes were also a lighter shade of green than all of them, freckles danced over his teenage face to match his teenage body.

He smiled evilly as an idea formed in his head and he sneaked forward silently, glaring down at his brothers who remained oblivious to the world. He sucked in a breath before letting it all out in one go. "Wake up you bloody gits! What have you done to my living room!" He screamed in their ears, stepping back quickly to avoid head butting them as they sat up straight, wide awake in shock before they groaned in pain as all their heads collided.

They looked around the room in shock and scanning for danger before they spotted him and grinned. He huffed, un-amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why it's little England!" Scotland piped up, standing up and stretching his arms above his head as his younger brothers joined suit.

England's eyes narrowed further as he tapped his foot against the floor in agitation. "Of course it's me, this is my house! Now answer the bloody question! What have you done to my living room!" He demanded. Scotland chuckled as he and the others looked at the mess around the room.

"We made you your very own winter wonderland!" Northern Ireland answered, grinning up at him stupidly with Wales nodding his head beside him. England's face turned red in anger as he swept down and snatched up a white feather, holding it up in front of their faces.

"This is not a winter wonderland! It's a bloody disaster! Who's going to clean this up?" He demanded and watched as Wales stepped forward and plucked the feather from his outstretched hand as he looked lazily up at him.

"But England, don't you remember when you were a babe? You would be so happy whenever it would snow. Why would you want to clean up such a good thing that reminds you of your past?" Wales asked as he dropped the feather on top of the blondes hair.

The Englishman sputtered and flicked the feather off his hair, blushing at the memory of his brothers helping him build his very first snowman in his very first snow. He turned his back on them, feeling whatever energy he had left from the meeting escape from him "Whatever! I'm too tired to argue, just clean this up by the morning or else!" He snapped before scurrying out the room.

Scotland heaved a great sigh as he sat down heavily on the sofa, feathers flying up into the air from his impact of sitting down. "Man! That bairn needs to loosen up a bit, he used to be so cute when he was little!" He pointed out, Wales nodding in agreement as he warded off Northern Ireland from putting a bauble on his ear.

North stopped in thought before whirling to face Scotland "Wait! England used to be cute?! In what universe?!" He asked unbelievingly.

"The past" Scotland shrugged "Sometimes I wish he could be that little colony from many years ago, he was so adorable and the lad actually listened to me!" Scotland mused and was agreed with instantly by Wales who smiled in fond memory.

North grinned "Damn, I wanna see it now!" He exclaimed to his elder brothers who just sighed and shook their heads. Sadly that was not possible. They quickly changed the subject to how they were going to clean up the mess they had made as to avoid England's wrath.

Unseen by them was two small fae who glanced at one another and held small mischievous smirks on their faces. That sounded like something fun to do and life did get boring for fae with no one to prank.

* * *

The next morning England yawned sleepily as he gradually began to wake up, frowning at the loud noises he heard from downstairs before remembering just who was down there. "Stupid gits, it's too early to be making so much noise!" He growled, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and prepared to hop down but froze when he looked down. Why was his legs so short?

He gasped as he looked at his chubby toddler hands and arms, feeling his baby face for good measure before glaring to one side as he saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He watched as two small fae zoomed past him and through the open window. Those mischievous buggers! He huffed, they had turned him into a child. Oh great.

"England! Get your lazy arse up and have breakfast!" A thickly accented Scottish voice yelled on the other side of his door.

He yelped in shock when said door flew open so quickly and violently the youngest almost fell off the bed! Scotland paused in his tirade at the sight that greeted him. Big round green eyes was what he saw first, he'd never seen those wide eyes since England was a colony. He blinked in shock as he took in every detail about the child and almost burst out laughing.

England was now the size of a 4 year old in human years, this body was covered in a layer of cute baby fat, his messy blonde hair even more wild than usual and wide eyes have him a look of innocence. Scotland sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The fae. Only they would do something as stupid as this. "Oi, Scotland! What's taking so long-" Northern Ireland stormed into the room and froze when he saw England. He tilted his head to the side and turned to Scotland with his finger pointed at England "Who the hell is that?" He asked.

England squawked and stood up on the bed to try and give himself height but the fact he was only dressed in an adults top that reached his ankles didn't exactly make him threatening. "I'm England you miserable wanker!" He snapped, crossing his chubby arms and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

North blinked in shock before a grin slowly spread on his face. England paled at the expression and immediately began crawling around the tall bed for the safest way down in his small form. But to no avail as large arms caught him and lifted him into the air causing England to squeak in shock as he began struggling, kicking his legs and hitting the chest he was held against with tiny fists.

"England! You're so cute as a colony!" North gushed happily as he hugged the struggling nation tightly and whirled around, the laughing of Scotland joined in which created so much noise that it attracted Wales who stood in the doorway, blinking slowly in shock.

"Release me right now North! I may be small now but I'm still older than you!" England screamed, jumping when North held him out at arms length and smiled up at him. England frowned down at the younger man who was turning him every which way as if to observe him, he looked up from the face to see Wales who had an eyebrow raised in question.

England swallowed his pride and reached his arms out towards Wales, blushing in embarrassment as North began poking his baby fat on his stomach. "North put me down! Wales get this stupid git off me!" He snapped at the Irishman who did not release him but just laughed at him.

England glanced over at Wales who was now right in front of the two and he reached forward, plucking the small boy from the youngest of them and he tenderly held England like a baby to his chest, tucking the boys head under his neck.

He glared at the other two in warning before stalking off with England squirming in his arms. This reminded him of when they were young and Wales would protect him, carrying him everywhere. "Thank you Wales, you can put me down now" England squirmed when the man just gripped him tighter and shook his head.

"Not yet, you don't want Scotland to get a hold of you" Wales warned as he carried the boy downstairs, their two brothers following behind curiously as Wales entered the kitchen and shifted his hold, using one hand to hold England close and the other to pick up a plate of food. He went into the now clean living room, the lights on the tree lit up merrily and he sat down, placing little England in his lap. England was sitting with his back against Wale's chest and one of the older man's arms was holding onto his waist.

"Oi, Wales! I'm not actually a child! Put me down, I can eat on my own" he snapped, attempting to crawl out of the others lap but was stopped and forced to sit still. He growled angrily as Wales brought a spoonful of scrambled egg to his lips.

"Say ahhh" Wales ordered as he tried to press the spoon into the smaller mans mouth but he just squirmed uncomfortably and dodged the spoon like his life depended on it. Well his life didn't depend on it but his pride sure as hell did! He could hear his other two brothers creasing themselves laughing as he turned his head this way and that.

"Dammit Wales! Your making fun of me aren't-" he spluttered when the spoon was forced into his open mouth, he'd left himself open to attack! He coughed and tried to force the object out of his mouth and succeeded but it left behind the food it was carrying. Immediately he tried to spit it out but a large hand clapped over his mouth and held his nose.

"Mmm!" He screamed behind the hand and struggled, lungs burning for air. He glanced up at the stoic face of his older brother whom he didn't believe to be so evil before this day. He was so naive! He forced himself to swallow and was sure his pride fled his body as his cheeks burned in embarrassment as he gulped in precious air.

"Now was that so hard?"

"You bloody wanker! I almost suffocated!"

"But you need to eat your breakfast"

"I can eat just fine on my own! Oi you bastards stop laughing!"

"Sorry my lad! But you looked so bloomin' funny!"

"No I do not you crazy Scot!" England swore when he saw the spoon approaching his face once more and did the only thing he could think of. He slammed his head back, hitting Wales square in the face. He smirked to himself as the arms around him released their hold as Wales howled in pain, allowing England to make his epic escape!

Straight away he jumped off the sofa and ran between his brothers legs as the two tried to catch the wayward Brit. "England! Get back here you lousy bastard!" Scotland yelled, taking chase while North took care of the injured Wales.

"So you can humiliate me some more? No thanks!" He snapped, running to the large Christmas tree and began running in circles around it, Scotland running after him with outstretched arms. "Why can't we all just sit down and figure this all out?! Why do you insist on treating me like a- wha!" He squeaked as he ran into a pair of arms and he looked up... And was face to face with an angry Wales, his nose red and eyes burning as he held England prisoner.

"England. We are going to sit down and you are going to eat your breakfast that I made for you. Understand?" He asked slowly, voice filled with repressed anger. England gulped nervously and nodded. An angry Wales was a scary Wales.

The older male nodded his head and sat down in the same way as before and began his task of feeding the Brit who begrudgingly allowed him to do so as to keep all his limbs. Scotland and North sat on either side of the two, North was wearing the largest grin imaginable while Scotland sat catching his breath.

"So what are we going to do about this?" The Scottish man drawled, looking at the Brit who was steadily getting more and more irritated the longer he was force fed. Wales looked thoughtful.

"It's obvious the fae did this but I can't imagine why" he pointed out, Scotland nodded in agreement while North tilted his head in deep thought which was quite rare for him.

"Maybe they were just bored?" They looked at him questioningly and he shrugged, grinning "If I had the power and I was bored one day I would totally do this!" He exclaimed and Scotland face palmed while England just looked annoyed as he chewed the last piece of scrambled egg and was now getting his hair petted. Wales was like some sort of mother hen... It was weird.

"Sometimes I think you should have been born as a fae" Scotland mused, his brothers agreeing.

"Aye I can agree with that" Wales said, hugging England to his chest who blushed and squirmed.

"A-Anyway! We need to find the fae who did this and get them to fix it! W-Wait what are you doing?!" His eyes widened in horror when Scotland hopped up and took out his phone, snapping pictures of the two. "Stop it! Wales tell him to stop!" It came out whinier than he intended but he hoped it would work.

Wales rested his chin on top of the blonde's head and grabbed his brothers tiny hands gently, bringing them up to cover the older mans eyes. "Peek a boo" he muttered, holding the now squawking Brit still as Scotland took more pictures.

"Oh this is so going on Face book me lad!" He exclaimed, his fingers flying over the buttons and no matter hold much England struggled he couldn't break loose.

"Stop it! I swear to bloody god when I get free I'm going to maim you all!" He roared, North covered one ear in mock pain.

"Wow England, for being so small you can sure make a lot of noise" he chuckled when England sent a glare his way. North glanced around the room they were in then looked outside the window sighing. "Hey England, why were you in the north east of all places? It took us forever to find you, you never come to your house in Sunderland" he asked, making the other siblings pause in their teasing of the now smallest male.

England sighed, running his hand through his hair in exasperation "That was the point, you weren't supposed to find me you idiots" he answered, not looking up so he missed the flash of hurt in their expressions. Wales loosened his grip and allowed England to crawl from his lap and sit independently.

"Why would you wanna hide from us? Do you hate us that much?" Scotland asked, staring angrily down at his brother who squirmed at the heat of the stares.

"I-It's not that I hate you it's just... I didn't want you to waste time to come and see me" he mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"Why would you think we're wasting our time?" North asked confusedly and England flushed in anger, standing up and poking North in the shoulder with his tiny index finger.

"J-Just because! You don't need to know the details!" England snapped which made the others laugh, he was so transparent sometimes. It was obvious he did want them here but for some reason didn't believe they wanted to be.

"Lad, why-" he was cut off when suddenly the front door to the house was thrown open and loud footsteps sounded through the house and there appeared the last person England wanted to see. America.

"Yo everyone! The hero is in the house!" He exclaimed, his face lit up in glee and arms thrown into the air in what could only be called a 'hero' pose. He narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness and scanned the room until he spotted England. "It's true! I thought Face book had lied to me when I saw that picture! But then again Face book never lies!"

America gushed happily, showing his phone to the rooms occupants where the pictures Scotland had taken were shown.

All the Kirkland brothers glared at Scotland who grinned sheepishly and took out his phone and looked at the post, paling as he did so and allowed the remaining brothers to take it and look themselves.

Peek-a-boo! England frowned at the name of the post and glared at the picture of him and Wales 'playing' peek-a-boo and then read the post and comments.

Ah my little brothers are so adorable! Silly little England managed to get himself turned into a bairn again. Stupid bugger!

Comments

Country of love~ says: Ohonhonhonhon~ little Angleterre! I forgot how cute mon petite lapin is when he was a babe! I just want to eat him up! Big brother France will look after you! :D

Passssta~ says: Ve~ he looks so adorable! Does he want some of my pasta? Ehhhh Germany just told me he would love some! Yeey!

Country of love~ says: Why what a magnifique idea Italy! I'll bring some wine, I know how much mon petite lapin loves his drink!

I hate tomato-bastard says: Hahahaha! Stupid creep got what he deserves! Oi France get him so pissed he needs his stomach pumped }:D

I love Lovi~ says: No! That's mean Lovi! Little Inglaterra will get sick :(

I hate tomato-bastard says: That's the point tomato-bastard! Also change that stupid name you stupid tomato-bastard!

I love Lovi~ says: So mean Lovi :'( I love you so much, why would I change it?

I hate tomato-bastard says: Because it's embarrassing! Don't you call me Lovi! I don't love you! Like it says in my name, I hate you!

I love Lovi~ says: *cries*

Passssda~ says: Ve! No! Bad fratello! You made Spain cry! Ve don't cry Spain! I'll make you some pasta!

I love Feli~ says: Thank you Italy! See Lovi, Italy loves me so now I love him instead!

I hate tomato-bastard says: What? No you creep, don't you dare touch my fratello or I will squash all your home grown tomato's!

I'm awesome! Says: Kesesese~ how did this conversation get here?! And without the awesome me participating with my awesomeness?!

I love Feli~ says: But Lovi, Italy was so adorable as a baby so I can love him instead!

I hate tomato-bastard says: What?! Chigi! You can't have my fratello! Get someone else!

Passssta~ says: Ve...

I love Iggy~ says: Okay! I choose Inglaterra! You helping France?

Country of love~ says:

Ohonhonhonhon of course!

I'm awesome! Says: Hey! Don't leave me out! Lets get the bastard!

Carlin says: What's all this your planning for my stupid brother?

I'm awesome! Says: Kesesese! What an unawesome name! You really have no taste do you, Ireland?

Carlin says: Shut up! At least I'm not stupid like you! What sort of a bloody name is 'I'm awesome!'?!

Country of love~ says: Now now Prussia. Have you no tact? That's no way to talk to a lady.

Carlin says: Shut up you frog! Don't think flattery will get you anywhere! What are you planning to do to my little brother?!

I love Iggy~ says: Nothing Ireland! We just want to show our love! I'll see you later France, Prussia! Adios!

I hate tomato-bastard says: Don't believe him! He'll take the English bastard and keep him prisoner, just like he did to me! You stay away from all children tomato-bastard!

Country of love~ says: I think he's gone petite chien.

I hate tomato-bastard says: Don't call me that! Arrivederci!

Country of love~ says: Ah he's gone. Meet me at my place, Prussia.

I'm awesome! Says: Of course! My awesomeness will be there!

The best hero ever says: What happened here O.O

Carlin says: The bloody bad touch trio.

England blushed as he read the conversation and glanced up at North who was scowling as he read Ireland's posts, Scotland looked like he was dreading facing the bad touch trio and Wales looked like he was about to kill someone. England jumped when he was picked up, once again, and was turned around to face the grinning America who held him under his armpits and way too high in the air for his liking.

England didn't struggle in fear that he'd be dropped and instead held onto the thick forearms holding him up. "Put me down right now America! Before you drop me!" England yelled, attracting the attention from his brothers whose faces darkened and they moved forward to grab him from his ex-brother. America spotted them though and pulled the small boy to his chest so fast it almost gave the Brit whiplash but he felt safer now an arm was under his backside and was holding him firmly to the chest of the younger man.

"Ha ha ha! I wouldn't drop Iggy! I'm the hero remember!" America pointed out, holding the Brit with one arm and putting the other on his free hip, the smaller males hands clutching the fabric of America's shirt.

England was grinding his teeth angrily as he blushed when he felt the breeze up his shirt and realised... He had no underwear on. Immediately he froze before trying to pull down his shirt even more though it already covered him decently. "Put me down right now, America! I am sick and tired of being picked up and carried around like I'm a child!"

Silence. "But Iggy... You are a child" America pointed out and made England growl and begin to struggle.

"I may look like this but I'm still your elder!" He shouted which made America laugh his loud laugh before he held England at arms length and began twirling around, making said Brit to squeak in shock at the strange feeling and he held onto the arms in front of him. But to his utmost horror he could feel his shirt beginning to be lifted up by the wind and he decided right then and there if anyone saw his nether regions he would tear out their tongues.

"America! stop!" when the man just sped up England had to use desperate measures "Scotland! Stop this bloody git!" He cried and immediately was plucked from the laughing Americans hands and crushed to a new chest, blinded in the fabric he quickly ensured his shirt was covering him before glancing up at Scotland who was peering down at him in between glaring at America.

"Don't swing poor England around like that! Stupid American!" North scolded, Wales had rushed over to Scotland and England who were surprisingly calm, England still getting over his dizziness and allowed his brother to hold him steady.

America rubbed the back of his head bash fully "Sorry, I just wanted to make him happy, kids love that sorta thing!" He defended himself and North hummed before crossing him arms in a serious pose.

"He may look like a happy kid but he's still the grumpy old prude of a man as he was before"

"Hey! I'm not that old and I am definitely not a prude!" England defended before sighing loudly "Listen, I don't know how long I'll be stuck like this but I need some clothes, I could end up flashing if I stay in this shirt and around you four at the same time" he pointed out.

"Aw come on England, it's not anything I haven't seen before! Who used to change your nappies? That would be me!" Scotland chuckled evilly as he made England turn red in embarrassment.

"Same here" Wales said.

"Shut up! Stop embarrassing me you gits!" He yelled angrily and was surprised when Scotland didn't say anything more and actually put him on the floor where he stood bewildered before grinning happily. Finally he was free! He was about to make a run for the stairs when Wales grabbed his hand and held it gently.

"Oh for gods sake! Let go of me! All of you are clingy as hell!" He swore and pulled desperately but was pulled along with no effort at all by the older man.

"I'll get him ready and we'll head to the shops for some clothes. I'm trusting the car to you three" Wales ordered and smirked in amusement at the mock salutes and 'yes sir's' he got before the three ran off.

* * *

"I am not wearing that!" England screamed in protest as Scotland procured yet another stupid Christmas jumper that had a huge picture of Santa Claus with a speech bubble saying 'ho ho ho' that made England cringe. "Seriously Scotland, I need some normal clothes not all this crap!" They were in the changing rooms where he was being forced into 'cute' outfits.

This was the last article of clothing to try and every piece so far had been a stupid Christmas jumper, naturally picked by America. England jumped down and stormed out of the curtain and made his way towards his other siblings and ex-sibling. They were in town in TK Maxx and so far they had found nothing for him to wear. He decided to pick out his own clothes and snuck around his chaperones before Scotland alerted them with the signature Kirkland distress call, a strange squawking/squeaking sound.

He ran towards the end of the shop with all the children's clothes, ignoring the looks he got for wearing only a large t-shirt with no pants and shoes. He looked like some poor beggars child. He began his search immediately, grumbling and cursing the fae responsible the whole time as he struggled to reach the clothes he liked.

"Need any help there?" He jumped at the voice and turned around to see a young girl smiling down at him, her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes sparkled in amusement behind her glasses. It was obvious she worked there and he looked at her name tag, Sophie. "Do you not have anyone with you?" She asked, keeling down to his level and smiled slightly.

He nodded and pointed towards the changing rooms where his siblings and America were currently freaking out looking for him "My stupid brothers and... Their friend. They keep trying to get me Christmas jumpers but I want normal clothes" he explained grumpily. Sophie giggled to herself and smiled kindly at him.

"They do look very excitable but won't they be worried about you?" She asked and glanced towards the furious men who were now running all around, looking for the wayward boy.

"They'll be fine, I just want some clothes and I'll return to them I promise" he told the girl who pursed her lips in thought before nodded unsure as she glanced over at the men. England's eyes softened at the conflicted look on the girls face, he hated seeing anyone born in his country sad. "Okay okay, call them over here but promise to convince them to buy me normal clothes" England lectured the girl who smiled happily.

She reached out and ruffled his already messy hair affectionately "You are such a smart kid! You have better manners than my younger brother and he's 15!" She chuckled before standing up and taking his hand and began leading him towards his brothers and America who was currently scaring the life out of an elderly woman. England forced a smile on his face and allowed the young girl to lead him like a child but dammit was he embarrassed!

"Excuse me? Are you with this young lad?" She asked, directing the question toward Scotland who snapped his attention to her and glared at England who shuffled uncomfortably at the stare.

"Eng-! I mean Arthur! What were you thinking running off like that!" Scotland growled and picked up the boy, holding him close to ensure no escape.

"I was thinking to get away from you! I don't want bloody Christmas jumpers I want normal clothes!" He snapped, struggling slightly. They had now attracted the attention of North, Wales and America who came running.

"I don't care why you did it! We almost had a heart attack!" Scotland snapped at him which made Sophie blink in slight shock as she watched the small boy be berated in many different accents.

England huffed, annoyed as America began whining at him and held up another 'cute' Christmas jumper then he remembered Sophie who was giggling slightly but was glancing at America with a slight blush on her face. "Hey, Sophie right? Didn't you promise to convince these gits to get me normal clothes?" He asked.

She blinked again but smiled and nodded, stepping in the direction of the normal clothes finally catching the attention of the countries who stared at her. "E-Erm. Arthur asked me to tell you all that he doesn't want Christmas clothes and in exchange for this I was allowed to bring him back to you" she explained and got smiles all around.

"Ah so you got my little bro to come back to us?" Wales mused, nodding and began to follow the girl who led the group towards the clothes where she'd found the boy in the first place.

"Here, I found him trying to get these" she pointed out the clothes Arthur had shown her and the men looked thoughtful for a moment before they all had their own reactions.

"Hm, whatever gets the bloody git to stop running away" Scotland.

"If these are what he wants then I see nothing wrong with it" Wales.

"Noo! It's Christmas! Where's your Christmas spirit Artie! You need to have Christmas clothes!" Both North and America complained, earning glares from the three in favour of the normal clothes.

"I know it's bloody Christmas but I want normal clothes too! Not those stupid things!" England snapped, crossing his arms and frowning when America continued his whining and held out a hideous jumper designed to look like a Christmas tree.

"But this is so cute!" He insisted and got a funny look off England.

"What's your definition of cute?! That's hideous!" England ranted, making Sophie feel uncomfortable and didn't really know what to do as the two continued arguing. She jumped when she felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see Wales staring down at her.

"Sophie, correct?" He asked and she nodded. "My name is Dylan, ignore my stupid brothers if you would. Now could you show me the clothes Arthur wanted?" He asked and pointed at the hangers, happy that she could do something useful and actually in her job description she began helping Wales sort out the clothes England had pointed to and adding a few more that Wales thought he would like.

"So you're not from here are you?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Wales lifted an eyebrow in question and she got a bit flustered "I-I don't mean to pry but... It's a bit strange to hear so many different accents for one family" she pointed out.

"Yes we don't originate in Sunderland. I come from Wales and my two adult brothers are from Scotland and Northern Ireland. Little Arthur is from England but not this region" he explained. She hummed as she began helping him look at shoes for the now red in the face England.

"What about the American man?" She asked, blushing and looking at said man curiously as he stood laughing while trying to force the Christmas tree shirt on the small boy with Scotland helping out.

"Oh Alfred? You could say he's a... friend of the family" Wales muttered and took notice of how flustered the poor girl got.

"O-oh cool... I've never met an American before" she confessed as they finished up picking out shoes.

"What?! Are there no American people here?!" The loud obnoxious voice of America came, he was now standing directly in front of Sophie who looking like she was about to faint as she shook her head. "Eh? Why not?!" He asked, gripping her upper arms and his face was full of surprise "How do you Brits survive without a hero?!" He asked.

"Idiot! Us 'Brits' survive just fine without there needing to be Americans everywhere!" Scotland snapped angrily and all his brothers surprisingly agreed with him.

America pouted at this and looked around the shop at the other Mackem's walking as far away from him as possible.

"Eh? But who saves you when you're in need?!" America asked the girl who looked positively uncomfortable. Wales sighed as he stepped forward, hands full of clothes and other bits for England and made the most annoyed expression towards the American who was attracting way to much attention towards them, children were pointing and laughing with adults smirking to themselves and some looking downright miserable.

"Alfred, let go of this girl and be quiet for at least five minutes. We are going to buy these clothes then return home" he ordered, making America yelp and release Sophie who looked dazed but smiled at Wales in gratitude.

"Thank you Dylan! I have a little brother called that too but you're way nicer" she giggled to herself "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked politely but the group just shook their heads. "Okay, I'll be going then! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" she wished them and waved before heading off towards another group in need of her assistance.

"Bye bye!" America yelled, waving cheerfully as the group headed over to the till and began piling the clothes on the till. America whistled to himself as he slyly placed Christmas clothes to the pile with North being his lookout. Soon the group had bought enough clothes to last England a year, their hands full of bags so much so that England could walk by himself since no one could carry him.

"Finally! I can be free!" he joked happily, tempted to run around in circles in glee but reigned it in. Scotland snorted and glanced towards the boys bare feet.

"Not quite yet my lad, I'm not letting you walk outside in bare feet" he warned, making the group pause in remembrance before they all stopped at the threshold of the door and kneeled to England's level, staring at his tiny bare feet.

"We almost forgot! What sort of parents are we Scotty!" North cried, leaving his bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around England like a doting mother pretending to wail in grief. England squawked and struggled.

"Shut up you idiot! You're not my mother!" England shouted but the Irishman was joined by Scotland who mimicked North and made strange noises, apparently he was 'crying'.

"Oh what sort of a father am I! My poor bairn! What if you stepped on some glass on the dirty floor!" he wailed loudly, making the townspeople turn and glare at him for calling their floor dirty. England looked around anxiously as people began staring at them and scowling as Scotland continued slagging off their city centre.

"Shut up! Stop offending my people dammit!" he hissed and brought his brothers to their senses, making them stop their acting and chuckle nervously and hold their hands up in surrender. "Just give me some shoes" England muttered as he began riffling through the bags, pulling out a pair of blue socks and small shoes.

Wales nodded and began taking the tags and stickers off the chosen items and made the boy sit down, pulling on the socks then the shoes all the while ignoring the struggling of England who kept insisting to do it himself. Soon he was standing in the middle of the now walking males with a massive blush on his cheeks, he now only had on an adults t-shirt and a pair of shoes on. How embarrassing.

"Ha ha ha! Look at Iggy's face!" America laughed as he followed the brothers towards The Bridges shopping centre that was thankfully a large building to get them out of the cold weather. The brother chuckled at their younger brother's face as they headed towards the toilets to get England into some suitable clothes. "He looks so funny!" America cackled and was joined in by Scotland and North.

Soon they were in the toilets where all the males wanted to be in the same stall with England to force the clothes they wanted him to wear on him but after a lot of screaming and snapping Scotland, North and America were all sitting outside the toilets with a pout of their faces. "I don't get it! Why did Iggy want Wales there but not us?" America whined.

"Because you would force him into one of those Christmas shirts" North pointed out and America grinned happily, procuring that dreaded Christmas tree t-shirt once more and held it up in the other two's face.

"Ha ha ha! Iggy would look awesome in this!" he exclaimed making Scotland chuckle as the image popped into his mind, sharing a glance at North's face made him laugh. It was too hard to try and imagine such a picture, practically impossible!

"Oi what are you three laughing for?" the group looked up at the familiar English accent and had to hold back from rushing forward and hugging the boy to their chests. England stood with his hands on his hips, a green turtleneck jumper on with a pair of dungarees and a light blush on his face. "Don't even say anything!" he snapped as he marched off with Wales appearing from the toilets with a rare grin on his face but a suspicious red handprint on his face.

The group followed after the young English boy with smiles on their faces, catching up to the lad and grabbed his arm, leading him into the Disney shop despite his protests. America immediately began skipping around the shop, marvelling at the sparkly floor and pointing at all the stuffed toys and outfits like a child while England stood beside the group with his arms crossed angrily.

He jumped when he felt something tug at one of the straps of the dungarees he was wearing and turned around to find two boys about the age he was now, physically. "Hello! My name is Dominic!" the blond one greeted, his blue eyes lighting up happily as he grabbed England's hands much to his horror and he dragged him towards the large screen playing a clip of a Disney movie.

"My name is Steven!" the over one greeted, his brown hair hanging in his equally as brown eyes. "What's your name?" they asked at the same time and England blinked in shock before hesitantly looking behind him to see America clinging onto a stuffed toy of Nemo and refused to let go of it, Scotland was holding onto his shoulders while North pulled at the toy and Wales stood calming down a worker who looked perplexed. They were no help.

"I-I'm Arthur" he answered, stuck of what to do. Could he run away from them or would they force him to play with them? He didn't know how to act around kids when he was supposed to be the same age! Why do you think he only had his magical friends as a colony?

"Arthur? That's a funny name! I've never met an Arthur before" Steven mused, looking to Dominic who shrugged before smiling at England.

"Where are your parents, Arthur?" Dominic asked curiously, looking around for anyone in the shop who resembled him and spotted Wales, tilting his head in thought he pointed to the man. "Is that your Daddy?" he asked and England blanched before shaking his head aggressively.

"No! That's my older brother" he explained and the two looked shocked.

"He looks like your daddy!" they said at the same time, it was quite creepy, they were like twins or something but they looked nothing alike. They grinned at his expression "We're twins! But Mammy says we're not like identical twins but different!" they explained and it dawned on Arthur. They were non-identical twins.

"Oh… cool" England mused then realised they had no adults beside them either "Where are your parents?" he asked and the two smiled and pointed towards where his brothers were. England looked over and almost face palmed himself when he saw the amount of children crowded around America who had such a tight hold on the stuffed toy that now Wales had joined in with North and Scotland to remove the toy from the 'man's' grasp. "Those are just my crazy brothers, where are your parents?" he asked again.

"Silly Arthur! That lady there!" Dominic told him and sure enough there was a woman in a workers uniform and she looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown as she tried to calm the men down and stop the laughing children from copying the American. Why? Just why was America being so stubborn?! "Do you want to meet her?" they asked and England nodded, following the other children to the large group where he could now hear the yelling clearly.

"Let go you stubborn yank!" North yelled as he went red in the face with effort, America could be so damn strong when he wanted to be! Wales grunted in agreement "That's the last Nemo toy in stock! Let a real child have it!" North shouted but America just shook his head viciously.

"No! I want it! Stop being so mean!" he whined and England sighed, looking to the side and saw the bags filled with his new clothes at Dominic and Steven's mother's feet who didn't know what to do with them, her blonde hair flying all around her face and blue eyes wide. The poor woman, he pushed through the crowd and approached the woman with the twins flanking him, he felt like some sort of mafia boss.

"Mammy! Why are those men arguing?" Steven asked, running to his mother and looked at the men still fighting for possession of the toy desperately. The woman sighed and shook her head, admitting she had no idea. England huffed angrily as the noise grew in volume, America sounded like he was being mauled and the Kirkland brothers sounded like lions, he stomped up to the group and took in a deep breath of air.

"Oi! Idiots! Why are you arguing over a stupid toy?! Have you gone insane?" he yelled at them, catching the attention of America whose lower lip was wobbling and in his moment of weakness the toy was wretched from his arms by a proud looking North who grinned triumphantly, holding the toy in the air like a trophy. The children around him cheered happily, hands reaching in the air for the toy with their parents giggling and chuckling at the display.

America's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the toy before his gaze switched to England and before the boy could even think to run he was caught by a pair of arms that hugged him way too tight to a very strong chest. The brothers groaned as America held England in place of the toy.

"What are you doing! Release me!" England cried. The children in the crowd gasped at seeing one of their own held in the crazy man's arms and whispers erupted in the crowd. It only took Dominic and Steven's battle cries as they ran at the nation for all the other children to copy as they ran forward, laughing their heads off in glee as they tackled the older man to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" both America and England screamed as they were drowned in the wave of children. The Kirkland brothers couldn't contain their screeching laughter at the expressions of pure fear on the other two nations faces, Wales was the only thing holding the other two up as they laughed so hard they had to use him to stop their fall to the floor.

As this went on three pairs of eyes peeked around the pillar in the shop, one blue, one green and the other was surprisingly red. "Ohonhonhon~ petite Angleterre looks adorable, non?" one voice asked, the blue eyes sparkled in glee as his eyebrows wiggled.

"Kesesese~ Ja he looks adorable but not as awesomely adorable as I was as a child!" another deep voice added and the red eyes looked up towards the pair of green eyes that had mysteriously disappeared "Eh?!" the voice exclaimed. France and Prussia turned away from looking around the pillar to look for their wayward friend.

"Look at this! It's so adorable just like my cute little Lovi~" Spain exclaimed as he hugged a stuffed toy of Pascal from Tangled, which had a Christmas hat on, to his cheek and nuzzled it happily. France and Prussia glanced at each other, their friend could be a right air head sometimes.

"Mien Gott Spain! Have you forgot our mission already?! We're doing recon right now! We're doing this for you remember!" Prussia scolded then paused and looked in the corner of his eye to see France flicking his hair with a familiar look on his face. Okay maybe it wasn't entirely for the Spaniard but Prussia liked to ignore the un-awesomeness of France's obsession with cute things.

"What mission?" a curious voice asked and made the three jumped, Spain actually used the toy to hide his face from the child. France almost cooed at how adorable the young blonde boy in front of him was and instead kneeled in front of the boy and forced himself not to pinch those cute cheeks.

"Ohonhon~ we're Santa's little helpers and we need to find cute toys to take back to him for all the boys and girls!" he announced dramatically but the boy looked slightly suspicious.

"Doesn't Santa's helpers make the toys themselves?" he asked curiously and France almost chocked as he realised how that made them sound and he chuckled nervously. The boy narrowed his eyes, suspicious as he pointed to Spain and the toy he held "Are you 'taking' that with you? Mammy said people who take things without paying are bad people" he lectured them innocently.

Prussia and France backed up nervously, they couldn't be caught when on a recon mission! Scotland and Wales would surely be prepared for them! Spain caught on and made a quick decision. He threw the toy at the boy, gently mind you, then while he was distracted the bad touch trio fled out of the shop as quick as they could go. Dominic stared after them then at the toy he held in his hands "They were really strange" he mused.

* * *

"I can't believe you just allowed those brats to do that!" England shouted as soon as the group got home, he looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards! They stomped through the hallway with America and his brothers lugging the bags through the door with their sore muscles, America's were from many children hitting him and the other brothers were from laughing so much they were sure they'd pulled their lungs!

The group didn't have enough energy to shout back at England, even America was spent and collapsed on the sofa, out in seconds. England watched in horror as his brothers followed suit and collapsed the floor and fell asleep on his rug. He huffed and stomped forward, kicking Scotland in the ribs and got a grunt but nothing more. They had been out for most of the day, his brothers had insisted on getting presents while they were in town but it was only 6 o'clock dammit!

"Geeze you're all acting like old men! Have you all grown lazy?" he mocked but nothing but silence met his ears. He sighed and wandered over to one of the bags where he fished around in it until he found his new pyjamas and headed to bed by himself. He felt strangely alone as he walked through his silent house and shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He liked the silence! Noise was annoying! But this just reminded him just how alone he felt all the time. People hardly ever visited him outside of holiday days.

And when they did they just mocked him ruthlessly and England felt like he was victimized…why did people hate him so much? Why did everyone leave him and act like he never existed? He'd never done anything wrong dammit! Why were his brothers even sticking around? Normally they would come a few days before Christmas, leave his presents then leave. He knew they all spent it together without inviting him… he'd almost walked in on them one Christmas when h ecame to drop off Scotland's present so imagine his surprise when he saw them all sitting and laughing together under the tree.

England sighed to himself "I don't need my brothers anyway" he muttered to himself and immediately shuddered as a shadow loomed over him. He looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes in terror as an image that will forever be ingrained in his mind stood in front of him.

It was the bad touch trio.

"Ohonhonhon~ We'll be your new brothers Mon petite lapin… the best brothers ever" France cackled, his hands outstretched in what England can only describe as ready to capture their new target, his normally neatly combed hair looked incredibly messy, sticking up in every direction making him look deranged and his bangs covered his eyes ominously. Prussia and Spain flanked him and had the same expressions on their faces as they nodded in agreement.

England did something he'd never done before. He screamed loudly and shrilly making the men jump in shock before a hand clapped over his mouth and cut off his scream. He struggled fruitlessly as his arms were pinned to his sides and the next thing he knew he was being whisked away.

He was scared and he was ashamed to admit it to himself and images of his siblings sitting around the tree appeared in his mind and he almost smiled in sadness. He still remembered the day he stood in his brothers doorway and saw them all laughing around the tree, himself absent.

Only 5 more days till another lonely Christmas, he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you review and enjoyed! Tell me if you want me to put anything in this story :) **


	2. The bad touch trio

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, sorry! But I'll post this chapter and the next today to make up! I'm sorry if the characters** **are ooc but I hope you enjoy** **this nonetheless!**

* * *

"Let me go you gits!" England screamed, banging his much smaller fists against France's arms that held him up in the air as said man was spinning around happily, cooing and pulling stupid faces at him. Stupid wine-bastard! When he got down the man was in a world of hurt! While this was going on Spain and Prussia stood watching the two with annoyed expressions on their faces. The minute they had taken the brit and got him to their 'headquarters' the Frenchman refused to let him go.

"France! I want to hold him!" Spain whined unhappily, holding his arms out in hopes of the young English boy would be placed in his arms, he missed how adorable mini Romano was and he needed a replacement dammit!

"Non! Mon lapin is mine now!" France exclaimed, stopping his twirling to glare at his friend before turning back to England with a wide smile on his face at the Englishman's blush and pout as he tried to push the mans hands from his armpits. "Ohohonhon~ he is so adorable! I could just eat him up!" France exclaimed, a strange expression took over his face as he stared up at the boy which made the men in the room shudder. They knew France was not a paedophile…he just loved cute things in an unhealthy way.

England struggled even more at the look on the mans face, looking over at the other two men who weren't even helping him! "Don't just stand their looking like fools, help me!" he exclaimed and when it didn't get any reaction he narrowed his eyes "Or are you not awesome enough?" he challenged and the effect was instantaneous. Prussia's eyes sparked at the jab, his back straightened as his red eyes glistened before he stormed forward, reaching for the boy.

"You dare to call the awesome me un-awesome!" he asked, looking like he was about to strangle the boy and Spain jumped into action and held the man back by his arms as France held England to his chest protectively.

"Don't listen to him Prussia! It's a trap!" Spain cried making England try to face palm but it was impossible with his arms trapped as they were at the moment.

"Oui! Don't listen to mon lapin, he is just confused with his new surroundings!" France insisted which made England splutter and struggle.

"I'm not bloody confused with my surroundings! I want to leave, you crazy frog!"

"Now now lapin, you do not mean that. You are our baby brother now" France cooed and England was slightly frightened to hear the man meant it. Oh god, he's finally snapped! Too much wine and cheese did funny things to the mind.

"Si! Calm down Prussia, look at his adorable little face!" Spain forced the albino's head to look at the scowling face of England who in that moment looked absolutely adorable with the blush on his cheeks, his eyebrows pulled together, pout on his lips and his face squashed against France's chest. Prussia scoffed but Spain could tell the man was calming down "Come on Inglaterra tell him you're sorry!" Spain told the boy who pretended to think about it before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm not bloody sorry! That stupid albino needs to get his face bashed in with all his stupid speeches of how 'awesome' he is when he is as 'un-awesome' as they come!" England spat, not in any mood to please the albino who looked like he was about to explode in pure anger in Spain's arms.

"Non! Angleterre you made it worse! Can't you just be nice for five minutes?" France snapped at the boy who was beginning to annoy him just like he did when England was actually an adult, being a child hadn't changed his foul personality.

"Shut up you wine-loving bastard, why don't you go suck on some frogs legs? Wait wouldn't that mean your eating your kind, frog?" England spat but regretted it as the arms holding him to the mans chest tightened painfully as France glared down at him.

"Do not think that because you are a child I will not crush you petite lapin" France threatened, holding back from squeezing the life out of the other right then and there. Spain was becoming nervous as the air in the room became thick with tension and he didn't know who to stop from assaulting the Englishman, who was fighting in earnest from France's grip to no avail.

"Bring it on!" England wheezed. France's mocking grin made him shudder and blush in shame as he awaited for the painful words he knew was coming.

"Poor little lapin, you don't stand a chance against me in that form. You're even weaker than normal like that, black sheep of Europe" France snapped and even Prussia stopped his struggling as he and Spain watched as England seemed to shrink in on himself "Honestly even when people actually give you the attention you crave you push them away like a spoiled little brat! Everyone hates you when you act like that which is all the time so I guess that means they just hate you! I would pity you but its your fault for being so un-liked and-"

"Shut up"

France blinked at the tone the Brit said those words in, pausing in his insulting as he felt the boy go limp in his arms and hide his face in the mans chest, stopping his fighting. "England?"

"Just shut up! Do you not think I don't already know! I-I've heard the whispers… I know how you all talk about me… how you all hate me. So please just stop tormenting me" England trailed off and France was so shocked that he loosened his arms and allowed England his escape.

He watched numbly as England sprinted out of the open door, his little body shaking in repressed sobs with Spain taking off after him. He jumped when a hand fall on his shoulder and he glanced at Prussia's disapproving face, looking serious for once "That was not awesome" he muttered and looked after England. France immediately felt guilty.

Stupid France! England sat huddled in the corner of what he assumed to be the guest bedroom as he tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't help it. Why did France remind him of what he already knew? He'd walked in on the entire meeting talking about how annoying he was, how rotten his personality was and his attitude… they had not even noticed him enter and not even when he fled the room.

"Inglaterra?" he jumped at the soft voice but refused to look in the direction of the voice, furiously rubbing his eyes. He couldn't look weak in front of his enemy! Surely Spain still hated him for what had happened between the two many years ago and as much as it pained him to think about it England knew the other still held a grudge. "Inglaterra are you okay?" the voice asked gently.  
England felt the other sit beside him and squeaked when he was picked up and put into a warm lap, his face was forced into the others shirt. Immediately he tried to pull back but Spain held tightly onto the back of his head and back "Shh, this used to help Romano when he was upset" he murmured into the blond locks "Why are you so upset Inglaterra?" Spain asked.

England sniffled quietly and bit his lip "Y-You know d-damn well!" he snapped and although he would never admit it he was scared the other would push him away for the way he had snapped at him and he held onto the shirt for an anchor, praying he would not be forced to leave that comforting warmth which he so craved. Why was he so socially awkward?

"That you believe we all hold grudges to you and hate you?" Spain guessed and smiled to himself when he felt the hesitant nod "Silly Inglaterra! None of us hate you, its all in the past now!" he chided the other cheerily and he began running his fingers through the blond hair comfortingly as he rubbed the others back at the sound of the hiccups emitting from him. He suddenly remembered something that would always sooth his cute little Romano whenever he was upset and hid it just like England was doing by holding in his tears and stubbornly struggling against his hold.

He released his hold and leaned back, making sure England was facing him before he smiled happily, England was almost blinded at the bright light of happiness around the man who brought both of his hands to his chest and pushed them gently away from himself as if expelling his happiness on the sad Brit saying "Fusosososo~" at the same time. England felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as the man continued with his strange actions.

"Urm Spain?" he asked after about the 5th'fusosososo~' and gained a nod of acknowledgment as the man continued "What are you doing?" he asked, quite creeped out by the strange motion and it seemed never-ending.

"It's a charm!" he exclaimed and England heard laughter erupt from behind him and was startled to see France and Prussia right behind them, clutching their stomachs and laughing almost endlessly.

"S-Seriously Spain?! You still believe that stupid 'charm' works?!" Prussia screeched in mirth, almost rolling around the floor at the huff of annoyance that Spain emitted.

"It does so work! My cute Lovi used to calm straight away whenever I did it!" he defended himself and England tried to crawl off the mans lap but was stopped by the tan man who forced his tear-stained face towards the other two, to his embarrassment, with a proud look on his face "Look! I made England cheer up and stop crying!" he told them which made the two stop laughing and look at his red eyes and England screeched in mortification.

"S-Shut up! I wasn't crying! I-I just… had something in my eye? Yes! That's it, I had something in my eye!" he laughed nervously at his lie but it did not impress France whose guilt returned full fold, he hadn't truly meant what he'd said to the Brit, they may have their differences but he didn't hate the man and knew none else did. He'd just been in the heat of the moment and was used to the two of them insulting each other he didn't think. It seemed England was more sensitive to his emotions in this form.

"I'm sorry mon lapin… I didn't mean to make you cry" France muttered as he and Prussia sat down opposite the Spanish man and his prisoner. England sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut up. It's in the past, right Spain?" he pointed out and jumped when both Spain and France glomped him, smothering him in cooing noises at how cute he was. In between the strange noises the men made, the hugging he was getting and his own screams and fighting he felt breath at his ear.

"Si Inglaterra, its all in the past" he heard Spain mutter seriously before he rejoined in cooing over the boy. England stopped his struggling in shock and allowed the two to squeeze the life out of him as he stored the information in his brain for a later time.

"Kesesese~ you look so cute! Let me hold him!" the man cackled and England was very scared at the thought of being in the unpredictable man's arms so he sighed in relief when Spain and France glared at the albino with protective gazes, their minds were filled with memories of their old wards, Spain was remembering Romano while France was remembering his sweet little cherie, Canada.

"Non! I dread to think what you would do with him, do you even know who to hold a child?" France asked and Prussia look offended before a proud look crossed over his face as he posed dramatically and he turned his back to them, pulling something that looked like his wallet from his pocket. The three in an embrace, forced embrace for poor England, glanced at each other before looking back at Prussia who was moving his arms quickly as if flattening something out.

"Look!" he called as he whirled around to face them, holding out a very crumpled and old piece of paper with a portrait painted on the front. The men tilted their heads and observed the boy in the picture who looked only to be 5 years old at least, sitting reclined on a large pillow. England took in the boys features, the boy had strikingly bright blonde hair slicked back in a familiar hairstyle and large innocent blue eyes stared back at them with a large smile on the boys lips. Prussia looked absolutely proud of himself as they observed the picture.

"Who on earth is that?" England asked, pointing with a raised eyebrow. Prussia frowned, looking at the picture then at them.

"It's my adorable little brother!" he stated as if it was obvious.

"Germany?!" they exclaimed together before looking at each other, snorting then full on laughing.

"What's so funny?!" he snapped, holding the picture to his chest protectively. The men held their hands up in surrender and stopped their laughing but chuckles still came from them.

"Nothing its just… well I've never seen Germany smile like that before never mind looking so young!" France explained as they tried to picture a smiling Germany in their minds but just couldn't do it. Prussia huffed as he began carefully folding the picture back up and placed it back in his wallet grumbling to himself. "Why do you have a picture of him in your wallet? And such an old one at that" France asked, smiling at his friend. He knew how much Prussia loved his brother and it was so sweet!

"Because the awesome me likes to be reminded of how awesome his awesome little brother is!" Prussia defending himself, over using the word awesome even for him. "Anyway! Enough of this heart to heart! We have work to be doing!" he exclaimed as he got a look of mischief on his face, leaning towards England who gulped in fear. Oh god no! What were they planning?

* * *

North yawned to himself as he sat up, looking around blurrily to realise he was lying on the rug with Scotland and Wales on either side of him, America lay on the sofa completely asleep. He sighed as he looked for England between the bodies and frowned when he didn't see him but he didn't panic, he must be upstairs.

He stood up and stretched lazily like a cat, sighing in relief as he felt the bones in his back crack and relieve the pressure from sleeping on the floor. He turned to Scotland and kicked the man in the ribs "Get up ya lazy git and make us some food" the Scot groaned but made no move to get up so North grinned mischievously, leaning down he placed his hands on the mans neck and began tickling the life out of the now flailing Scot.

"What the hell?! S-Stop it ya immature brat!" Scotland screamed, waking America up who began laughing extra loudly at the scene. Wales remained lying face down, dead to the world. "Alright, alright I'm awake! Now stop that before I break ya damn fingers!" He threatened.

Sadly North had to stop but he continued laughing at the panting Scot who stood up quickly and marched away angrily glaring daggers at him the whole time. North looked at America with a large grin on his face that the other mimicked. "Morning!" North greeted, glancing at the clock on the wall and gasped in shock "Correction. Afternoon!" He said, it was already 1 o'clock! How lazy of him!

"Afternoon, North! Did you have a great dream?! I dreamt I was a hero!" America started but North held up a hand and shook his head.

"I don't want to know ya dream, America. Just wake up Wales... I'm sure he'll listen! I'll go get England" North convinced the other and left, snickering to himself when he heard the American begin ranting at the sleeping welsh man, poking and shaking the man witless. "Sorry Wales" he sang to himself as he ascended the stairs.

"England! Are you coming down for food?" He called, opening the door to his brothers room and stopped in shock at the state the room was in. Had there been a struggle? It certainly looked like it. And why was the window open? England hated having the window open while he slept, something his brothers loved doing to annoy him while he slept, but most worrying of all was the fact his brother was no where to be seen.

His eyes grew wide. Where was England?! He began running around the room then, throwing blankets off the bed as if the boy was hiding and he even checked under the bed. Nothing! No caterpillar eyebrows to be seen! "England!" He shouted as he began running down the stairs, bursting into the living room where Scotland was sitting drinking tea on the sofa and America actually had his hands around Wales's throat but still the man slept. "England's missing! His room is a mess too, I think someone kidnapped him!"

Scotland's face darkened immediately as he slammed down his tea and ran towards his little brothers bedroom to check North wasn't pranking them. Wales was suddenly awake and alert, his eyes filled with worry and anger while America looked stricken with shock. "Eh?! Kidnapped?! England! Iggy where are you!" America called as he began searching the room even though it was obvious the Englishman wasn't there. "Iggy?" The man called, lifting up a pillow as if England were hiding there.

"Idiot he won't be under there!"

"But what if he turned even smaller and became an ant?!"

North ignored the man in favour of looking at Wales, his mouth open to ask a question but he paused when he saw Wales typing furiously on his phone. "Urm Wales? Why are you on your phone?"

"Shush"

How rude.

"Iggy?!" America called once more, looking behind the Christmas tree.

"North is telling the truth... When I get my hands on whoever took him..." North shuddered at the tone the other man used, he sounded ready to kill.

"Damn, just as I expected" Wales cursed, staring at his phone screen angrily before showing the screen to the others who gasped in shock at the picture.

It was a picture of England sitting with a very angry look on his face, Spain on his right forcing his right arm in the air and France on his left doing the same to his left arm while Prussia sat behind him, one arm around the boys waist and the other held in a peace sigh on top of England's head.

"I'll kill them" Scotland muttered darkly but North and America were puzzling over the fact the bad touch trio had taken a picture of a kidnapped England and had posted it on face book.

"Dude, their like... The worst kidnappers ever" America marvelled before grinning "Ha ha ha! Even worse than me!" Feeling proud to have someone be even more stupid than himself.

Wales sighed "Yes it is quite dumb of them but they have not posted their location so we know who has him but not where" the man pointed out in a very professional way. America nodded, taking it all in and he narrowed his eyes as well as placing a hand on his chin in 'thought'. It was silent in the room for a very long time a they tried to think up any of the places the group may be.

Suddenly Scotland remembered something and turned back to America "America, when I posted that picture of England and Wales on Face book yesterday... How did you get here so fast?" He asked and his two brothers looked thoughtful too, remembering how fast the man 'came to the rescue'... It was uncanny.

"Huh?" America snapped out of his daydream he's disguised as actual thought then remembered what they were talking about, his face taking on a look of understanding. "Ha ha ha! Tony was totally awesome and let me us his teleportation system to get here extra fast! I didn't even need to tell him where to take me he just knew!" America laughed loudly.

The room was silent for a few minutes before North went red in the face and chuffed the back of America's head along with his brothers. "Why didn't you tell us yesterday so we didn't have to lug those bags around all day?!"

"Ouch!"

* * *

"Ohohonhon~ perfect! Now we can all be happy!" France exclaimed as the three of them stepped back to admire their handy work. England was too tired and sore to care. His body hurt, his mind hurt, for gods sake even his soul hurt! He was so tempted to try and jump out that window again and end this torment but every time he tried Spain's cat like reflexes would kick in. It was no use. The group had spent the whole day forcing him to dress up 'cutely' and make him do fashion shows as well as take care of him like he was some sort of child!

"For god's sake will you just let me go already?!" he begged, looking up angrily at France who just had that perverted look on his face one again. He seriously had to stop that, people would get the wrong idea about him. "Stop making that perverted face at me France! Especially when I'm in this form!" he snapped and France began laughing evilly.

"Ohonhonhon~ you're cute Angleterre but even I wouldn't touch you when you look like that!" France flicked his hair dramatically and rubbed his chin in thought "However… when you're an adult again that's another story ohonhonhon~" France cooed, a dreamy look crossed his face as he imagined something England never even wanted to think about.

"No! Never you ugly French frog! If you approach me like that I'll pull all your whiskers out!" he warned but it didn't bring France out of his daydream, hell if anything the man began cooing louder. Man, why was he so creepy? He was worse than Russia sometimes! "Stop being so goddamn creepy!"

"He's right France, I thought we were his new brothers? That's kinda gross, big brother France" Prussia pointed out, smirking at the disappointed look that crossed France's face. The man gasped in realisation and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh how could I forget?" he cried, running forward and hugging the Brit to his chest dramatically "Look what you make me give up on to give you a better family! I'm sorry my- Ahhh! Ouch ouch!" the man squawked as England made good on his threat and yanked one of the longer hairs of facial hair off the mans chin.

France went reeling back and seeked comfort in Spain's arms, crying like a little girl while England sat smirking on the bed with a laughing Prussia at his side. "I warned you frog!" he called.

"You monster!" France cried and Spain patted his back calmingly before he attempted to do his charm from earlier on the man who was struggling to get back to England. "How could you do that to your kind big brother?!" he wailed loudly. Too much noise! He could hear France's screaming, Prussia 'kesesese~'ing and Spain's 'fusosososo'. Oh where were his brothers when you needed them?!

"Ouch!" Speak of the devil.

He stared in amazement as a loud crash sounded on the other side of the bedroom door before the wood was kicked down by a very furious looking Scotland.

"Scotland!" England had never been more glad to see the man so he stood up on the bed he was sitting on, smiling happily as his brothers and ex-brother appeared too.

That's when things went downhill. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed all four of the men try and contain their laughter when they saw him, their faces actually made them look like they were in pain as they resisted the urge. He blushed heavily as he knew what the reason was.

He glanced over at the mirror France had provided so he could see their 'work'. The crazy men had decided that they wanted England to look more like themselves and after a lot of arguing over who England would look like they decided on this. He glared at his now orange skin, Spain had forced him to put on false tan to look more like the Spaniard but he looked more like a ripe orange. Prussia had got him next and had dyed his hair the exact same pale shade as the Prussian man which made his now 'tan' skin look even more ridiculous. Last but not least France had forced him into 'stylish' clothes that made his skin crawl as well as force a pair of blue contacts into the normally green eyes. Now he looked like some sort of failed science experiment or from a circus. Maybe both. "I-Iggy... W-Why do y-you look like that?!" America howled with laughter as the others joined in, unable to stop it.

England blushed madly and placed his small hands on his hips "Shut it! They forced me to do this- Oi stop laughing!" He shouted angrily, waving his orange hands around in the air. He jumped when Prussia picked him up, holding him close to his chest as he made tutting noises at his suddenly quiet brothers. They all glared at the Prussian man which made England shuffle nervously.

"You shouldn't laugh at your brother like that! See England, we'd be much better brothers then those who laugh at you" France cooed mockingly, purposefully teasing the Kirkland brothers as he massaged his red chin in slight pain and wiped the remainder of tears from his cheeks.

"Dude, what happened to your chin?" America asked bluntly and France's eyes welled up again and he retreated into Spain's arms once again, wailing.

"D-Don't talk a-about it!" he wailed.

"Put him down. He's our brother not yours" Scotland spat as this went on but Prussia just tightened his grip as Spain shuck his head.  
"No, we're his new brothers! See how much he looks like us now!" Spain laughed happily which made the men look at the bizarre looking Brit, North and America couldn't help but dissolve into giggles.

"He looks like a circus freak!" Scotland snapped and England made a highly un dignified noise as he blushed furiously.  
"You're the circus freak!" he cried "Now help me out before they do anything more to me!" he begged, not really caring anymore but he was sick of the three males, they may have comforted him at first…much to his embarrassment but now they were just messing with him against his will!

His brothers nodded, a serious look on their faces as they crouched down and got ready to attack while America continued laughing. "One…two… three!" they cried, shouting battle cries as they ran forward ad took the men by surprise as Scotland ran towards Prussia looking ready to kill while Wales and North ran at Spain and France who both yelped and began running away.  
Thus started the game of rugby, Kirkland vs. Bad touch trio. With England as the ball much to his despair, he was tossed around not so gently between the men who were tackling one another and attempted to murder one another. England just stopped struggling and hung limp with the largest scowl on his face as Spain held onto his right arm and Wales had the other. They were playing tug of war now! He felt as though his arms were going to be pulled from their sockets!

"He's my baby brother!"

"Nooo~ he's mine! Look, he has my tan!"

"False tan!"

"So! He still looks more like me than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I am the better brother for him!"

"What?! I made him feel happy today, did you?!"

"Ha! I make him happy everyday!"

England was on the point of exploding in rage as he continued to hear them passing insults and trying to up each other and he surveyed the room. Scotland was currently rolling around on the floor with Prussia and he was worried they would kill each other… wait he wasn't worried! They could both did for whatever he cared! He noticed North was chasing a crying France around the room with a handful of long blond hair.

"My hair! Does it run in your blasted family to pull my beautiful hair out?!" France was shrieking as he held onto his hair as if to guard it as North chased him, cackling evilly as he spoke of how he would 'murder' the blond hair. His brothers were idiots sometimes. He glanced over to America who was still standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and leaning back as laughing very very loudly at the scene.

"Oi, America! Help me here before my arms are removed from my body!" the man didn't seem to take notice of him so he rolled his eyes before trying again "Oh help help, I need a hero" he called half-heartedly and the effect was immediate. Gone was the laughter and America came barrelling toward them with the seriousness in his face of a real hero. "Ah! Careful when you grab me!" England shook his head at how quickly and strongly the man was running toward them.

"I'll save you England!" he called as he yanked the struggling boy out of Wales's and Spain's grip and ran away with the Brit tucked under his arm like a rugby ball much to England's horror. At least the others had carried him properly!

"Ahhh! How me properly you idiot! I'm not a rugby ball!" he screamed, attracting his brothers attention as America ran to the window and yanked it open.

"Eh? Don't you mean you're not a football Iggy?" America asked confusedly.

"No you idiot! Its rugby ball, a football is a ball you kick with!"

"Silly England! That's a soccer ball!" America laughed as though England was the idiot here and not him!

"That's a football, idiot! Wait what are you doing?! Use the door!" England cried as America hopped onto the ledge of the window and prepared himself to jump down with England in his arms who was seriously wishing he hadn't asked the American to help him.

"Wait! Gosh America, don't do it!" France cried, running forward with worry clear in his eyes as he reached for the tiny England who looked terrified out the window.

"Ha ha ha! I'm the hero! And hero's make epic exits when they save the damsel in distress!" America winked at them and grinned, making a thumbs up sign with his free hand. Just as he began to jump Wales jumped forward and pulled England safely into his arms, sighing in relief as he could feel the tiny body huddle into his chest as it shook in fear. Stupid America, the jump would look even more scary to England now he was smaller.

"Ahhhhh!" they all winced as they heard the several bangs and clangs of the screaming American's descent until there was just one loud thud.

"Are you okay Amerique?!" France called.

"Idiot! Did you die?" Prussia questioned, peering out the window.

"Ahhh! What do I do?! What if there's blood!" Spain was panicking, running around in circles as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Lovi! What do I do?!" he cried and pulled the phone back as the Italian began screaming at him.

"Ahhhh! It's so bad! I think I'm dying! Help, the hero needs help!" they heard the man call. The Kirkland brothers all felt worry clench their stomach as they ran out of the room at the sound of panic and pain in the mans voice, even England was worried.

"Idiot! What were you thinking jumping out the window like that?! Then acting as though you were dying!" Scotland raged as he carried the American in a forced piggy back as the American had refused to walk. Wales walked in behind them, sighing deeply with England in his arms and North closed the door behind them.

Scotland dropped America uncharismatically on his sofa as they were in Scotland's house since it was the closest at the time. America groaned and held onto his right ankle and looked up with tears in his eyes "B-But I think I'm dying!" he moaned as Scotland grumbled and stormed out the room, muttering about finding the first aid kit.

"All you did was sprain your ankle" North pointed out as Wales put England down gently on the floor and began observing him for injuries much to the boys displeasure.

"But it hurts!" he moaned.

"Suck it up ya brat! I swear you're like a big child! Give me your foot" he ordered, taking the ankle roughly and made America wince but with a pout on his face he allowed the Scot to wrap up his 'wound'.

"I've decided, my kryptonite is windows!" he declared. Scotland scoffed as he wrapped the bruised appendage.

"Your only kryptonite is your brain! Fancy jumping out a three story window! If you were human you would be really dying right now!" Scotland scolded but was glad along with his other brothers that the loveable chap had only hurt his ankle mildly. Still they got some stares as they carried the screaming man away after he'd just fallen from a height.

England smiled to himself lightly at the thought his ex-brother was not injured… no matter how the other aged he would still love him like he was his younger brother. He noticed the bruises on his other brothers, most likely getting them when they rescued him and although they were nations and the wounds would heal over night he still felt the need to thank them. He remembered Spain's words from that morning… did they really not hate him? Was it all in the past?

"E-Erm don't think I mean this because I don't! You shouldn't have let them take me in the first place but… thanks for coming to get me" he announced loudly with a blush on his cheeks and he squeaked when all his brothers hugged him, America stayed on the sofa but insisted he was 'air hugging' them. He smiled to himself.

Only 4 more days till a slightly less lonely Christmas, he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Christmas party time, da?

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you all continue to review, seriously that is the only thing keeping me going at the moment O.O I'm awful at meeting deadlines! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if the characters are ooc! I hope this story is actually good, I'm making this stuff up as I go along XD though I know how it ends! **

**Please review! Or I'll set Russia on you! He just finished polishing his pipe! That gleam you see in the corner of your eye? That's him O.O just kidding! I love you all too much to do that! Or do I? O.O**

* * *

"It won't come off, England" Wales told the boy who was sitting in the bath still wearing his boxer shorts with the water stained a bright orange. England was furiously scrubbing his streaked skin with soap, trying to remove the fake tan completely. "You've been at it for ages now, give up" Wales advised, glancing at the locked door. After they had wrapped America's ankle the American had turned them into his personal slaves, whining until they did as he asked. They had watched Christmas movie after Christmas movie to keep him happy.

"Never! I will never give up!" He glared at his brother and scrubbed harder, his skin was beginning to go red and raw but still he had false tan on his skin, parts darker on his body than others and his face was still bright orange.

His hair was still bright white as they hadn't even started on that yet. "Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself, get out and I'll refill it so you can wash that crap out of your hair" Wales stilled England's hand but the boy still tried to continue hurting his poor skin. "Stop it" Wales hissed warningly.

England glanced up at him and bit his lip angrily at the tone but stopped, hissing in pain at the friction burn that Wales touched lightly and surveyed the injury. "How silly of you, now that's going to sting for a while" Wales scolded him before he grabbed him under his arms, ignoring England's wince as he was pulled out forcefully and wrapped up in a warm towel. Wales pulled the plug and set about drying him, orange coming off the boy and staining the towel.

By the time the bath had drained the majority of the wet false tan had been taken off. Wales smiled down at his brother who did not look orange no more but just lightly tanned, more natural. "Look! Now you don't look freaky any more" Wales told him happily as he began filling the bath once more.

England's face lit up when he noticed and Wales smirked as he lifted the boy once again and placed him in the fresh water. "Lets just hope the idiot didn't use long lasting dye" Wales mused and the two got to work in removing the dye which luckily came out easily, thank god it was only temporary dye. "What did those three do to you anyway?" Wales asked.

England blushed as he thought back to the humiliation he'd under gone yesterday "N-Nothing!" He stuttered.

"Ohhh really?"

"Yes! Now stop asking questions!" England snapped and it was silent for a while until all the dye was out of his hair making Wales smile at the sight of those blond locks, England didn't suit white hair at all. How dare those men try and change his brother. Try and take his baby.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked calmly but inside he was ready to kill the bad touch trio if he learned they hurt him. England glared at him as Wales once more pulled him out of the bath, using a clean towel to wrap around his body before sitting him in his lap while drying the blond hair soothingly.

"Shut up already!" England snapped but he didn't pull away from the comforting rubbing from the others hands through his wet hair. Wales smirked when he felt England lean into his chest sleepily, eyes lidded as he drifted off. This new body not only made him look different but his emotions were much sensitive and he was sometimes as energetic as a child but also lost his energy just as quick.

"England, are you sure they didn't hurt you?" He asked gently, feeling slightly guilty he was taking advantage of his brothers weakness in his sleep but his protectiveness won over.

"No" he heard him murmur and he breathed out in relief "France just being his usual self and insulting me" he tensed at this, he knew England acting like he didn't take the insults to heart but he knew better. Just when he was about to ask more he heard England sigh "He said sorry though and the idiots hugged me... Felt nice" he muttered.

Wales felt his chest tighten "Does it feel nice when I hug you too?" He asked quietly, elated when England nodded his head against his chest and grip onto the other mans shirt much like he did to Spain before.

"Yeah... Warm, safe, not alone anymore" he answered before he finally fell asleep. Wales smiled at his adorable little brother, really he was so cute! But what did he mean 'not alone anymore'? Did he feel alone? He bit his lip as he thought over the words but was interrupted when he heard a quiet cooing noise.

He looked up to see Scotland, North and America all staring at them from the doorway making awwing noises at how cute the two were. America looked like he had tears in his eyes as he leaned forward, his ankle had completely healed and he was his usual cheery self this morning. Much to the relief and annoyance of the brothers. Well at least he was feeling better.

"Awww! Iggy looks so cute! Can I hold-mm!" His voice was muffled when two hands clapped over his mouth silencing him and Wales glared in warning before he stood up slowly, cradling England to his chest as not to wake him.

"Shut up ya loud idiot! You'll wake him up!" North whisper shouted in the struggling Americans ear.

"If you wake up our brother before he wakes up himself..." Scotland trailed off as everyone in the room shivered and looked towards the cute Brit who lay curled up in the safety of Wales arms "He'll become a monster" Scotland finished as he and North dragged the now still America away as Wales walked out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

"You guys get ready to leave, we'll have to get going if we want to make it to the party" Wales told them quietly, watching as they dispersed, running down the stairs shouting orders at one another. He looked down at his little brother who was breathing lightly in his arms, exhausted but still had a death grip on his poor t-shirt. He sighed as he gently lay the boy on the bed still in his towel and pried the fingers off his shirt successfully, straightening up. England frowned when he felt his hands be removed from the warm person.

Wales frowned at the sad look on England's childish face, he hated seeing any of his brothers so he quickly grabbed the clothes he had lain out before bathing the brit and quickly changed the boy, very thankful the other wasn't awake or he'd be screaming and struggling right now. Very soon he had England dressed in his clean clothes, his skin still had a light tan that didn't suit him but his hair was the correct colour and the blue contacts had been removed the night before.

He leaned down and picked England up again whose frown smoothed out as his hands gripped onto Wales's shirt once again, as if trying to keep the other there. Wait was that why he had been upset when he'd let go of Wales? Wales sighed as he looked down on his brother who was snuggled into his arms. If only the boy was as honest about his emotions normally not just when he was in this form and sleeping.

He began walking toward the door and walked down the stairs to join his brothers who were waiting at the front door, Scotland was leaning against the door frame and smoking a cigarette while North and America seemed to be bouncing on their heels, massive grins on their faces. "Come on Wales! We need to get to the party before they start before us!" America called loudly, gaining glares but England didn't wake. He'd always been a heavy sleeper.

"Why do we have to drive there anyway? Can't we just use that teleporting machine again?" Scotland grumbled and America laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Well Tony says we damaged it last time we used it… he's really angry at me! Ha ha ha!" he explained loudly before turning on his heel and skipping toward the car with the others in tow "Plus its more fun in the car!" he called, starting it up and already ready to drive away before North stopped him.

"I think I should drive, America" he mused which made America raise an eyebrow in question "You still don't understand the whole driving on the 'opposite' side of the road and roundabouts…" he trailed off. Scotland and Wales shivered in memory of America's first attempt at driving in England… He'd drove on the right side of the road instead of the left. He'd nearly made them crash into a lorry! And the roundabout! Don't get them started! He'd just drove over the top of it, almost smashing into metal poles as he did so, like some drunken idiot!

They could still remember how they screamed and the sound of America's obnoxious laugh. Never again. America pouted but allowed North to take his place in the drivers seat "Shotgun!" he called, running to the passenger side and tumbled inside. Wales sighed at the mans antics and sat in the back with Scotland with England lying in his lap. "Let's get this show on the road!" America called.

* * *

England was comfortable and he was warm. This bed must be heated of something he mused, snuggling further into the warmth as he blearily opened his eyes, looking up to see many faces looking down on him. "Ahh!" he screeched in shock, jumping back into the hold of the obvious arms holding him to a familiar chest.

"Ve~ he looks so cute like that! England do you want some pasta?"

"Italy he's just woken up, don't force your pasta on him"

"Sorry Germany!"

"Sugoi, he really does look like a colony"

"Kol kol kol he should become one with Russia"

"Aiya! No he shouldn't, that would be dangerous!"

"Ha ha ha! Stay away from him you commie!"

"D-Don't c-call him that A-America! T-That's rude, R-Russia hasn't been a c-communist in years"

"Eh? Did you guys hear something?"

"Ve! Germany I feel some weird presence!"

"I-It's okay Italy"

England looked around at the faces and saw Wales, the allies (minus France) and the axis standing over him with curiosity on their faces. He blushed when he realized he'd been sleeping and they had been watching! "Oi! What were you creeps doing watching me sleep?!" he snapped.

"Heh heh! He's awake!" Russia exclaimed in that childish voice of his as he stared down at England with a strange look in his eyes… was that longing? England shivered. Hopefully the man wouldn't try and hurt him while he was weak in this form. Wales pulled him away from the tall mans stare protectively which England was actually grateful for.

"Yes I'm awake now answer me! Why were you watching me sleep?" he asked, pouting at them after the had not answered him.

"Ve! You're so cute that's why!" Italy gushed, rushing forward and sweeping him up and away from Wales, bringing his cheek against his and he began rubbing them together cooing. "Look Germany! Isn't he adorable?" Italy held out the dazed Brit out to face Germany who tried to smile comfortingly but looked terrifying.

"J-Ja very adorable…" he muttered uncomfortably and had to quickly catch the boy when Italy placed him in the German's hands who had never held a child before. "O-Oi Italy! I can't hold a baby! Take him back!" he cried panicked as he held the boy at arms length very unsafely and uncomfortably that made England clutch on the muscled forearms in fear of falling.

"Put me down before you drop me on my head!" he cried, not daring to struggle in case he fell. He jumped when a pair of smaller and more gentle hand pulled him from the flailing German, the hands held him correctly and he looked up in surprise to see China holding him gently and protectively to his chest.

"Aiyah! Be careful, little children should be treated with care! You can't drop them, aru!" he admonished before he smiled down warmly at the stunned Brit. This man was like the perfect parent! "Are you okay England, aru?" he asked and England nodded dumbly as the Chinese man held him closer and shielded him from the Russian man's view. "You remind me of Japan when he was this small!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Japan blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment as he remembered being carried around by the older nation. "Ha ha ha! I can't imagine Japan being that small, can you Italy?" America asked and Italy shook his head to agree with the man much to Japan's embarrassment.

"A-America-san!" he complained but was ignored as America and Italy began trying to draw a picture of what they thought Japan would look like as a colony. Wales watched silently as China carried England off and the Brit didn't so much as struggle as the older man protected him from the curious eyes of the other nations. He sighed, he could trust China… the man was after all more of a mother hen than himself. He looked around for his wayward brothers and spotted them with the Nordics, string up trouble and he moved to join them.

"Aiyah, all these nations are too nosy for their own good aru!" China complained as made his way over to the other Asian countries minus Japan who was being used as a model for Italy and America who were still trying to draw him as a child. England peered over the protective hold the other had him with annoyance. Sure he didn't have top put up with the other nations but China was smothering him!

"Oi! You have that tea-loving bastard with you don't you? I want to talk to him!" China stopped in his tracks when he saw a very angry Romano storming toward them, actually looking terrifying like a mafia boss his country was so popular for having. "Put him down and let him talk to me, face to face! Man to man!" he growled as he reached the two and pointed at the bundle in China's arms.

England looked at Romano questioningly and quite surprised to see the other uncharacteristically brave and more annoyed than usual. China stood his ground though and tightened his hold "What do you want to talk to him about, aru?" he asked fiercely, gaining the attention from the other nations around them as England began squirming in the tight hold he was in.

"The fact I had to spend the whole night comforting that stupid tomato-bastard! He wouldn't let me go to bed!" Romano snapped, the heavily bags under his eyes more visible now. England watched in amazement as a full on screaming match ensued between the two, China was defending the Brit while Romano was insulting him. So Romano stormed forward and tried to break the hold China had on England but the man quickly dodged him and put down England.

"Run aru!" he called before turning around to face his enemy and procured his handy wok, ready to fight to the death like England was his child and he a over-protective mother, England feel slightly ridiculous as he ran away from the stupid fight erupting between the two and didn't stick around to see the end of it.

He ran away quickly, glancing over his shoulder at the brawl that had attracted the other nations who cheered on their respective people, he swore he could see Korea taking the moment to feel up America's chest but he was stopped in his observations when he ran into something.

"Ah! England?" he heard the childish voice and fear made his legs go still, he didn't have time to run away before he was scooped up into strong arms that actually held him safely to a strong chest. His eyes were clenched shut, expecting pain but wasn't given any. He peeked open his eyes and jumped when he saw the others face quite close to his own, worry evident in the mans eyes. "Eh, what's wrong? Am I not holding you tight enough?" the man asked, increasing the pressure on his hold.

England chocked in pain and struggled violently, his lungs were about to explode! "N-No! L-Loosen your h-hold you g-git!" he cried and gulped in air greedily when Russia obeyed his command and held him gently again,

"Then what's wrong?" the other asked innocently, his large violet eyes wide in the need to appease him but he had no idea why.

"N-Nothing I just got a shock to being picked up so quickly, heh heh!" he laughed nervously, trying harder than normal to not anger the man in front of him when he was so weak… Russia could crush him like a toothpick right now if he wanted too. But he didn't, he smiled happily at the words and giggled as he began walking away from the other nations happily. That was when England could finally look around he room he was in, it was decorated from the ceiling to the floor in Christmas decorations, the room was large enough to house all the nations comfortably and even had a dance floor big enough for them all. "Is this a Christmas party?" he asked himself out loud.

"Yep! Even though I don't celebrate Christmas until the 7thof January I still wanted to come here!" Russia smiled happily down at him "I was so happy when I was invited here, I'm used to doing Christmas alone so the more company the better!" the man confessed, his eyes darkening but England was strangely not scared.

"You spend Christmas alone too?" he asked, clapping a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that! Russia looked at him with unbelieving eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Eh? You spend Christmas alone too?" he asked, stopping his walking when he reached one of the tables hidden from the others. He sat down and placed England in his lap and his eyes turned sad "But you have so many friends… why are you alone?" he asked quietly, staring toward his brothers and many of the other nations who had began joining in the scrap.

England bit his lip as he stared up at the Russian who always scared him so much but he didn't feel scared… he saw himself reflected in those sad eyes "They act like my friends and family but… they don't spend Christmas with me" he confessed. Russia growled in anger at hearing this, glaring hatefully at the men across the room with that familiar terrifying look.

"I hate them! How can they pretend to care and do that?!" the man hissed… now England was scared and he was so tempted to crawl off that lap and run away but he was also kind of flattered at the fact Russia was getting angry for him.

"Why do you spend Christmas alone, Russia? Don't Ukraine and Belarus spend it with you?" he asked to change the subject off him. Russia paused in his anger as he looked back at England puzzled.

"I don't know why my sisters refuse to celebrate with me… well I always decline Belarus because" he shuddered "She's scary! But I don't know why people are still so scared of me… I'm not evil anymore! Really I'm not!" Russia cried, tears welling up in his eyes. England sighed before he placed a tiny had on Russia's arm that was tense in obvious anger and confusion.

"Their scared because of your past… because you still tend to have mood swings from childish to demonic and that's not really your fault with the way you grew up…" he told the man plainly, swallowing uncomfortably… he was never good at this sort of stuff but for Russia's sake he'd try. He'd always thought the man was misunderstood and was once of those people who feared him. But that wasn't right.

Russia sniffled and nodded, it pained England to see that Russia had already accepted why people avoided him yet he seemed to have not changed "I guess we're both similar in that way" he mused and suddenly Russia let out a cry before he was smothered in the large man's chest as the man cried quietly. He felt his heartbreak slightly at the sounds… he really hadn't understood Russia before but they had more in common than he thought. He knew he scared others off with his outbursts of anger, that his bizarre mood swings tended to confuse and annoy people who avoided him like the plague. He'd had no right dodging the Russian man like everyone did to him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but felt himself wrenched from the mans arms and blushed when he felt himself pressed to a much softer than usual chest. He looked up and saw Ireland looming over Russia with an angry expression on her face, her red hair seemed to blaze around her face like an angry fire and her green eyes burned to match the image. Why was she so angry? He blinked in shock as she began walking away from Russia, not giving him a chance to react.  
He looked over his shoulder at the sad expression on Russia's tear stained face and felt his heart clench… he looked like a kicked puppy. He glared up at his sister "Oi what do you think you're doing?! I was talking to him!" he barked at her but she just looked slightly offended then angry.

"Oh? That was talking? I'm sorry but it looked more like he was crushing every bone in your tiny little body" she sneered. He spluttered and was about to spout some very colourful insults at her when she stopped walking and seemed to grow larger like some sort of fire demon as she loomed over the brawling nations. "Stop ya useless fighting and get off each other or I swear to god I will be ripping your limbs from your body!" she snarled.

England watched in slight amusement when every nation stopped their fighting and stood up straight with scared looks on their faces like soldiers awaiting orders. She observed them before she held up England much to his displeasure "There will be no more fighting this night, it is Christmas and we are going to have this party without injury! If any of you dare to lay your hands on any of my siblings I will break your fingers. Understood?" she asked. The whole room seemed to nod their heads, she glanced them over once more before a sweet smile spread on her lips. "Good!"

And you thought Russia had mood swings. She placed England on the floor before she skipped over to Scotland, greeting him happily and glaring at North but did not pick a fight with him. "Let's sing some songs!" she called and soon the room was shouting their agreement as DJ Prussia put on a very christmas-y song.

"We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" the group began singing. England quickly escaped from the bodies on the dance floor and looked around for the abandoned man whom he spotted sitting by himself at the table England had left him at. He bit his lip, glancing at his singing siblings before running towards the man who had stopped crying but still looked upset.

"Russia?" he whispered, jumping when the violet gaze snapped to his own green eyes "I'm very sorry that my sister pulled me away like that… can I make it up to you?" he asked gently, noticing the slight smile of delight on the others face.

"There's no need to apologize England! I forgive you!" he cried happily, jumping out of his chair and he kneeled to look at England at his shrunken height with a wide smile on his face that quickly dropped "I'm glad you came to see me but… what about the party? You can't talk with me and not have fun with the others!" Russia looked torn between what he should do.

England smiled mischievously "Oh your right" he placed a finger on his chin in thought, seeing Russia's sad look before he smiled widely (very rare for him to do) and he offered the man his small hand "I guess you'll have to join in with the party!" he announced, almost laughing as the mans face lit up like a Christmas tree. Russia nodded as he took the hand and allowed the Brit to lead him towards the dancing nations who glanced at him but were too caught up in their joy of Christmas to run away screaming.

"I know this won't fix your problem of being alone on the 7th but I know something that will!" England told him, Russia looked curious "If you keep me company on the 25th I'll keep you company on the 7th, deal?" he smiled up at the mans face. Russia actually had tears of joy in his eyes as he shook the small hand so gently England hardly felt it.

"Thank you… thank you England! I promise to be there!"

"Good! Now get singing ya bloody git!"

The Kirkland siblings watched the small boy but smiled when they noticed who happy he was and vice versa with the Russian man. They didn't trust the large man but for England they would try. Even Ireland who declared that she hated the Brit!

Only 3 more days till a company of one at Christmas, he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and no as you just read Russia will not be making good on my threat, he's kinda busy :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till tomorrow! **


	4. Arguments

**Hi everyone! Woohoo this story is almost finished! I can't wait, I hate making deadlines but I love writing this story! Conflicting feelings! Anyway I hope you enjoy ad review and let me know what you think! Sorry if the characters are ooc!**

* * *

"Man it's so quiet without America with us" North mused the next morning as the brothers sat around in the living room eating their breakfast.

"Yeah, thank god the idiot decided to stay with Japan" Scotland laughed as he stuffed his mouth greedily with England pulling a face beside him as he drank his tea happily.

Both America and Ireland had not returned with them the previous night which England was both sad about and glad at the same time. He was quite disappointed that they had not wanted to come back with him though... He would miss his ex-brother and his sister.

Okay, now he was depressed. And he was even thinking about them like they were dead. "Hey, what was up with you and Russia anyway?" North asked, staring at England who spluttered at the random question.

"H-Huh? That was random" he pointed out and North just shrugged before a look of jealously and anger too over his usually happy features making England stare wide eyed. Had he missed something? "What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Answer the question" Scotland ordered from beside him, a similar look in his eyes though England had no idea why. He shifted uncomfortable at all the stares he was getting from his brothers.

"What's it to you?" He asked defensively.

"I think I deserve to know why my brother is suddenly great pals with the freaky nation, Russia!" North snapped, he'd wanted to say something earlier but never had the time to do so.

"Russia is not freaky! He's misunderstood!" England defended his new friend, growling when he heard Scotland scoff under his breath. "Have something to say, Scot?" He snapped.

Scotland glared "As a matter of fact, yes I do! All you did last night was hang around that Russian freak and ignored your own siblings!" Scotland snapped which made England blush angrily.

"So? Why do I have to spend all my time with you anyway?" He asked angrily.

"Because we're looking after you! Be grateful! What do you see in him anyway?"  
Scotland asked, staring at his brother who casually sipped at his tea.

"He's the same as me"

"Huh?! In what way?" Wales asked wide eyed, finally joining in the 'gang up on England' event that was going on.  
"You wouldn't understand! You lot aren't alone like we are... Aren't outcast" England mumbled sadly. He didn't notice the flash of anger in all of his brothers eyes.

"Outcast?! You ungrateful little bugger, when have you been outcast?" Scotland asked, unbelieving that his brother believed he was pushed aside when so many nations were kind and spent time with him. It seemed the boy was blind to this.

"What do you mean ungrateful?! Do you not know I can see you all talking about me when I'm not looking? How you hate me?!" England ranted, standing up with his tea cup clenched tightly in his hand, ready to dump pheromone of his brothers heads. He looked down sadly as his anger flew away and all that was left was his sadness. "I saw you…" he whispered.

His brothers paused in their argument with each other over what England had just said and turned to stare at the shaking Brit. "Huh? Saw what?" Wales asked gently, glancing at his brothers who looked both annoyed and worried.

England snapped his head up to glare at them but it was watery and half-hearted "Last year. I come to visit Scotland on Christmas day and give him his present… do you know what I saw?" he asked and noticed his brother's faces pinched in guilt and paled. They knew exactly what he was talking about now. "You were all sitting around the Christmas tree! Laughing and opening presents together but where was I? I was running through the god dam snow to a cold and empty house! And you dare to say I am ungrateful?" he trailed off and fought tears at the deep hurt he remembered.

He remembered staring at the beautifully lit up Christmas tree, the lights flashing merrily as his siblings chatted and laughed together… they hadn't even noticed his absence. "England… that… we… we meant to invite you but…" Wales trailed off awkwardly, looking at the upset Brit who let the tears roll down his cheeks freely. Scotland and North glanced at each other and attempted to crawl forward to comfort their brother but jumped back in pain when the tea in England's hand was thrown at them.

"Ouch! What the hell, England!" North wailed as he blew on his burnt hand.

"Get out!" the boy cried much to their surprise. Scotland looked around himself at the house.

"But this is my house" he pointed out but England just shook his head angrily in refusal as he began throwing nearby pillows at the men who blocked the hits like they were nothing but feathers. Which to them they kind of were.

"Please just get out! I want time to be alone! Please… j-just leave!" he screamed, he didn't want his brothers to see him so upset… he just wanted to go home and rid himself of the pain he now felt in his chest "If you like me even the slightest bit you will respect my request and leave" he whispered.

Wales froze but hung his head in shame as he realised England really did want to be alone, he placed his hands on his already protesting brothers, drawing their questioning looks. He nodded towards the door "Let's leave for a few hours, let him cool his head. We still need to get his presents anyway" he reasoned. Scotland looked at his young brother with concern but sighed and gave in.

He walked toward England with Wales and North following him and placed a hand on the boys small shoulder but it was shrugged off, much to his displeasure. "We'll leave you for a bit lad but don't think we're going to abandon you" he whispered and quickly reached out and kissed the boys forehead like he did when England had actually been a colony. They fled the room then, looking over their shoulders the whole way before finally leaving England to be standing by himself on the sofa with shaking fists.

He collapsed into a bundle of depressed sadness in the silent house, holding a hand on his forehead in confusion. Why had Scotland done that? He'd only done that when he had been very young so why would he do it again? England was very confused as he sniffled to himself and let his tears roll down his cheeks. Why had his brothers questioned him? Why couldn't they have left him alone this year like all the other years! It hurt him when they hurt him like this… he loved his brothers and his sister but sometimes he felt like they are just playing with him.

He glanced over at the phone beside him and bit his lip as he thought about Ireland. She had actually been really nice to him last night and had even tried not to argue with North which was a rarity. Should he ring her? When they were younger they used to be so close and used to comfort each other but then they grew to dislike each other. Could he still call her? He still loved her but his peoples influence had been too strong to not insult and fight with her years ago.

Before he knew it he was reaching over and held the ringing phone to his ear. It only rang twice before it was picked up by a very agitated Ireland "Oi this better be good you bloody Scotsman or I swear I will-"

"Ireland? It's me.,.. England" he interrupted and could hear his heart beating franticly in his chest at the silence that followed.  
"Why are you calling me?" she asked, still sounding agitated but a trickle of concern could be heard. He smiled sadly to himself as he remembered s very different time.

"Hey, Ireland? Do you remember those wild berries?" he asked quietly, he wanted to forget these times… it was too painful. Why did everyone fight and bicker? Life was so much better when they all didn't murder and go to war over the stupidest of things… himself included in those fights. It was ridiculous how one thing could separate two countries who were once so close they were almost one in all their trust in each other.

He heard the hesitation on the other end "Aye I remember" she whispered. He smiled when she actually replied and didn't just hang up.

"You got so angry with me when I would just eat anything that looked edible" he chuckled "You would shout and bawl at me about what berries I could and couldn't eat but I never listened" he mused. He laughed shortly on the other end.

"Aye! You were such a greedy bairn! All you did was eat and didn't listen to anything taught ya! That's why you're so messed up now" she joked lightly. His smile dropped when he remembered what happened one day those many year ago.

"Yeah… Then I ate a wild berry that had me on my death bed… if hadn't been a nation I would have died mere hours after I ate it" he could still remember how he lay on the muddy floor, hacking and coughing up his own blood with his older brothers screaming at him to be okay and to pull through. They had thought he would die but they knew now he would not have died for he was a nation even if he was a colony at the time. But it had hurt so much.

"I remember that. You better be grateful I found the antidote for that poison or you would have been in agony for hours on end! Since you were a colony you would not heal as quickly as a fully grown country would" She huffed as she remembered very clearly how she had frantically searched high and low for the magically antidote for her brother. She'd though he was going to die. She shuddered at the memory of helplessness and grief that overcame her. "Is that all you called for? To reminisce?" She asked.

He paused before swallowing his nervousness and pride "Well I just wanted to talk to someone and since I told my brothers to leave I-"

"Huh? Why did you tell them to leave? And why on earth did they actually do it?" She asked, sitting straight from her slumped poison with her eyes narrowed on the other end of the phone.

"I didn't want them here. We argued and I brought up last Christmas where…" he trailed off and paled when he recalled Ireland was probably the worst person to talk about this with "A-Anyway! It doesn't Metter! I-I'll get out of your hair!" he was about to hang up but didn't at the threat Ireland told him.

"If you hang up this phone I will get on the next plane there and I will ask you in person" she threatened "Now what about last Christmas?" she asked, knowing he would obey…he was safe from harm over the phone.

"H-How you and them celebrated Christmas without me… I saw it all from Scotland's window" he mumbled. Ireland growled on the other end and England gritted his teeth to hold back from hanging up and time travelling back in time to stop himself from calling the woman.

"Oh, you saw us? And my brothers left you when you are upset?" she calmly asked but the underlining threat was in her words. England jumped and wiped away his tears, damn this body making him even more emotional than he already is!  
"Upset? Heh heh I'm not upset" he lied.

"Ha! My arse!" she scoffed. He flinched and was already preparing to put up his barriers if she had a go at him "Look England, that Christmas thing last year was my fault. I suggested we all spend Christmas together for a change but I was annoyed as I was sending off invitations. You know what it's like between us so I only sent invitations to Scotty and Wales" she told him. He frowned, confused as he thought back to what the saw.

"But you were all at Scotland's house and North was there" he reminded her, hoping she wasn't going senile or wasn't trying to lie to him.

"North wasn't supposed to come but he found Wale's invitation and invited himself! Bloody wanker! We celebrated at Scotty's because I'd had a few people at mine and… well I was awaiting for my roof to be repaired" she told him, chuckling when she thought back "So don't think we excluded you, it was just me and I do feel bad about it now" she told him.

England bit his lip and took it all in "But they still didn't call me and invite me… I bet they were actually happy I wasn't there… I have to go Ireland. Bye" he hung up before she could say anything and threw the phone away from himself, drawing in his knees as he cried. He sniffled and cried angry tears as he began storming around the empty house, not caring about making a mess as he packed his clothes into a small bag he found.

Very soon he was packed and ready to leave. I'll just sit down for a minute and rest, he thought as he lay down beside his packed bag. He closed his swollen eyes and was soon drifting off from exhaustion.

Meanwhile Ireland still held the phone to her ear, the tone beeping to let her know England had hung up. He'd hung up… on her. She threw back her head and began cackling manically, making her boss jump away from her fear and stare wide eyed at her. She pointed at her phone before announcing "He hung up on me!" before she ran from the room.

She was ready to carry out her threat god dammit! No one ignored her threats for she would ensure they would come true but first she had to visit a certain trio of brothers. She grinned as she hopped into the taxi and made for the airport. She took out her phone and rang up some people she knew would help her.

_Hours later_

Scotland glared down at the plastic handles that were currently digging through his skin, who would think they could hurt so much! "Surely this is enough shopping! Also, why am I carrying all of your stuff?!" he yelled, attracting looks from passers-by. Wales tutted at him as he piled another bag on the huffing man before he froze, looking around himself… were they being watched? No, that was impossible.

He looked at his brothers who had similar looks on their faces and he grew paranoid a they walked in silence, trying to spot who was after them. "I sense danger" North mumbled, creeped out as he just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. They shrugged it off after a while when they didn't see anyone but North claimed his 'danger radar' was off the chart aka the hair of the back of his neck was sticking up.

"Maybe we can give them the slip?" Scotland whispered as they exited the market and walked along the deserted streets, everyone was busy shopping and had left the streets bare which made the island nations even more nervous. They jumped when something suddenly appeared in front of them. North screamed in shock and clung to Wales who looked just as much shocked to see what was in front of them. A kola bear. In Scotland. In the streets.

A cold sweat took over them when the creature stared up at them with a evil glint in its eyes. "Is that?" Scotland trailed off.  
"Hiyae mates!" They noticed Australia run up the street towards the bear and scooped the creature up. What on earth was he doing here?! He grinned at them in a way that made them even more suspicious than they were already, the tan man glanced behind them and grinned even more.

They looked behind and really wished they hadn't. Behind them were three figures that scared them witless. Behind Wales stood the tall figure of Canada who had cast aside his calm and sweet demeanour in favour of a very rare side of him that not many got to see… this was the side of him that was influenced by those bone breaking ice hockey players of his. He stood with a evil grin on his face, his violet eyes were darkened in protectiveness and his hair seemed messier than usual.

Behind North surprisingly stood New Zealand who didn't look as evil as Canada by a long shot but they could still see the set look of protectiveness on his face and although he looked weak in body and North smiled for a second he shivered when a very large Australian stood behind him, corning him between them. And lastly for Scotland was the worse of the lot. Ireland stood with her green eyes blazing like the pits of hell, her hair seemed like it was on fire as she grinned even more evilly than Russia. Their sister had issues, man.

"I hear you upset mummy and left him alone in the house. Is this true, mate?" Australia asked.

"Yeah I heard the same thing" New Zealand added "I heard he was crying his eyes out"

"Oh? Who hurt my mummy the most? Was it you, Uncle Wales?" Canada asked in his quiet and innocent sounding voice. The men gulped as they compared his moment to a scene in a horror movie.

"We're sorry! The lad asked us to leave!" hey all defended themselves but Ireland just cackled before she flicked her wrist, indicating to her cronies to move in for the kill.

"Too late for excuses!" she cried. The next few hours consisted of screaming of utter fear as the men were captured and forced to be lectured by Ireland who looked like she was about to burst something. Oh where had this day gone wrong? By the time they got back home the siblings were groaning in pain as they were marched into the house by Ireland who softened when she saw her brother lying asleep on the sofa with a bag packed beside him.

She picked him up and soon the whole of the Kirkland family moved upstairs and huddled together on the same bed, protectiveness flaring up in them all.

2 more days till a hopefully happy Christmas, they thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry this was not posted yesterday but I was busy and I hope you like this chapter though I kinda donno what to think about it but meh… please review and share your ideas! **


	5. Christmas tree!

**Hi all! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I am loving them and keep them up! I realise this chapter seems rushed and short but I really an just waiting to do everything I want to in the next chapter which will be the final chapter *cries* anyway I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

England groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he was very comfortable and warm. He nuzzled into the warm chest that rose and fell... Wait a chest? He lifted his arms and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking up at the face of the person he was currently lying on.

He yelped in shock when he saw Scotland grinning smugly up at him, tightening the arms around the boys small waist as he rubbed his hands gently against his back. "You're finally awake baby bro?" He asked soothingly.

"About time!" He looked to his right and was shocked to see Ireland lying comfortablely beside Scotland with Wales huddled close to her and on his left was North would was grinning up at him. Only Wales was still asleep but this wasn't unexpected.

England scowled as he began struggling "I told you to leave! What are you doing in bed with me?!" He snapped as he made no legway in removing Scotland from him.

His brothers frowned and Ireland looked angry "Are you still angry at them for last Christmas?" She demanded.

England huffed before pouting "I'm not angry just..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit it to their faces. He was sad about it.

"Sad?" North finished making England turn his head to look at him in shock. North forced a smile and looked guilty while Ireland woke up Wales by repeatedly hitting him which didn't work. So she began whispering something into his ear that soon had him up and awake, looking around the room until he calmed down when he saw England.

"H-How?" England stuttered before looking in embarrassed as he continued squirming in Scotland's arms.

"Your not going anywhere till we talk lad. Ireland told us what you talked about on the phone" Scotland told him, looking at his siblings who had serious looks on their faces. "We are shocked you think we were happy you weren't with us which is not true, we were told you couldn't come... Obviously someone was lying" Scotland glared to their sister.

She sighed before sitting up and looking deep into England's wide green eyes and looked at the other brothers "I already told you I was annoyed last year and I want you to keep this in mind when I tell you this" Ireland told him and they nodded hesitatently "I told the other boys I had sent you an invitstion, Englsnd but in fact I never sent anything... I convinced them not to ring you either" she looked quite bashful as her brothers minus England glared at her. England was in shock.

"Man! You really are a piece of work, Ireland" North spat, glaring at his sister who glared back but had the decency to look guilty.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him before she turned to look at England again with a sad look on her face "I really am sorry I did that... I really regret it. Please forgive me and don't blame the boys they didn't do anything wrong" she told him, her eyes wide in a rare moment of her showing her more sensitive emotions.

He felt slightly betrayed when he learned this but he looked at Ireland's face and could see how sorry she actually was. He sighed, scrubbing his face "I guess... I guess I can forgive you, you git" he grinned when she smiled gratefully.

"Yey! Then everything's good!" North cried, jumping off the bed happily as he laughed and he quickly ran down the stairs.

"Idiot" Ireland muttered, sneering in his direction but she smiled along with Wales and Scotland as England yawned sleepily, wondering why he was sharing so many emotions he would never before. "Well lets go get some breakfast!" Ireland stated, jumping up and following her brother.

Scotland smiled up at England, leaning up and kissing his forehead again which made England splutter in embarrassment "You wanker! Stop kissing me, I'm not a child!" Scotland laughed.

"Coulda fooled me!" Scotland laughed as he dodged the little fists that came flying at him. "I'm gonna go make sure those two idiots haven't killed each other yet" he released his brother and hopped off the bed, following the sound of two people screaming and shouting.

Wales watched after Scotland before he turned on England with a grim look on his face. Before England could ask he was brought into a pair of thick arms that held him tightly to his chest. "Wales?" He asked, not amused with being forced against the hard chest.

"England" the man said seriously, looking down at the boy "I am telling you now, never think we do not care about you. We miss having you around as much as we used to but you keep pushing us away. Just let us get close again, you won't regret it" Wales ran fingers through the blonde locks. England's face dropped as he looked down but he nodded shortly. "We love ya England" he told him.

England felt his heart beat fast at the emotions he felt at this. Maybe they were telling the truth? He looked up at Wales and saw how much the man meant it. He smiled happily before realiseibg what he was doing and blushed, coughing awkwardly. "Fine I believe you. Now enough of all this, lets go check to make sure downstairs is still in tact" England muttered but grinned happily when Wales cuddled him to his chest as he walked.

Soon they were downstairs and stared at North and Ireland with their backs turned from each other with their arms crossed and pouts on their lips. Scotland was chuckling to himself as he was unpacking a large box. "What are you doing?" Wales and England asked at the same.

Scotland looked up at them and grinned before pointing to the box "Putting up the tree" he answered. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Huh?! Your only putting up the tree now after you came to mine and put mine up?!" England asked with wide eyes and noticed that indeed the tree wasn't up. Scotland scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I forgot is all. Wanna help?" He asked and after much arguing they were soon at work putting the tree together.

"No! That bit goes there!" North yelled as he pulled a piece from his sister who looked offended and pulled back at it.

"No it goes here!" She snapped, pointing to where she thought it went. They both glared at each other as they pointed at the bits they thought it would go. England glanced over at them and laughed at the stupidity.

"You're both wrong, it goes here you idiots" he took the piece and put in the correct place with his Irish siblings glaring at him. He turned away and got busy with the tinsel, his hands getting tangled in it and baubles hanging off his finger. "Stupid decorations!" He cursed.

"You alright, lad?" Scotland asked with his voice thick with amusement. England looked up at Scotland with a glare on his face and tinsel on his head. "Hahaha! Are you trying to turn yourself into a Christmas tree?" He joked, leaning forward and pointing at the tinsel.

England scowled and tried to bat away the tinsel but Scotland didn't let him, he grabbed more of the stuff and began to wrap it around the boys body much to the squawking England's struggles. They spent the time wrestling, Scotland cackling as he forced the boy to dress up in the decorations.

"Oi, idiots. We have to tree up... What have you done to the decorations?!" Ireland growled as she stormed forward and pulled Scotland from England who looked like a christmas tree on his own with the amount of tinsel and baubles on his person. "You bloody idiot! You'll break the bloody stuff!" She picked him up gently and while North wrestled with the way too hyper Scotland, her and Wales began freeing the boy.

"You two, lets put on these decorations" Wales attracted the two's attention who came running over like a pair of children. Soon they were putting on the decorations with Scotland surprisingly being the most excited, acting like a child and managed to get Ireland to hit him over the head at least 20 times.

"Last but not least, the star!" Scotland announced and held the star up in the air with his eyes glinting happily. It was strange to see the man so happy, England smiled along with his other siblings. It was good to see the man genuinely happy about something. He looked around himself, the tree stood decorated with Scotland trying to reach the top on the tips of his toes and stretching his arms, Wales, North and Ireland trying to take it off him.

"Lets use England!" Scotland shouted before he grabbed the Brit under his arms and forced the star into his small hands. He stretched his arms up with England at the end.

"Haha! You look like a real family now! Let me take a picture" North grinned at them while holding up his phone ready to take a picture. Scotland turned his head and grinned wickedly while England had a large scowl on his face. "Hahaha! That's just like you, England! Alright I took the picture!"

"Then why are you still holding the phone up?!"

"I'm taking a video so be nice and smile!"

"Shut up you bloody git!"

"Just put the goddamn star on the tree already! I don't have all day!" Scotland groaned and England mumbled but did as he said, putting the star on the tree and much to his embarrassment Wales, North and Ireland clapped and cheered.

"Put me down you idiot!" He yelled and was placed on the floor gently.

"Now we need to put the presents under the tree!" North exclaimed which made England pause in remembrance. The presents! He'd forgotten about the presents at his home! He looked up at Wales and bit his lip before he padded over to him and tugged on his trousers. Wales looked down at him and much to his embarrassment he indicated the man to come closer to him with a scowl set on his face.

"Wales, I need you to take me to my house... To get the presents I left there" he told the man who raised an eyebrow but nodded.

He followed his brother much to the questioning of his brothers. Ireland looked down at her phone and smiled, dialling a familiar number. "Yo! What can the hero help you with?!"

"America? Has Canada told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Okay listen carefully, tomorrow we..."

Only 1 more day till a brilliant Christmas, she thought.

* * *

I **hope you enjoyed this no matter how bad it was but I really hope the last chapter makes up for it and I hope you all like it! It will be super fluffy and happy! I love happy endings and well... It's Christmas! Anyway I hope you stick around for the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Christmas at last

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I aappreciate it! Please review for this chapter and tell me what you think! I hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Also this is the last chapter!**

"Shhh! Stop making so much noise you flamming bastard!"

"Ha ha ha! I am as quiet as a-mph!"

"Shhhh!"

"A-America can you p-please be quite?"

"Huh? What was that? Is there someone else with us?"

"It's Canada you blundering idiot, your brother!"

"Oh yeah! Hey dude when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time..."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes he was you bastard, now concentrate on putting the presents down quickly!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sealand! Shut up!"

* * *

England stirred late in the morning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tiredly, glancing over at his clock he noticed it was 10 o'clock already. Man that trip to his house and back had been exhausting! He looked down at his still tiny body and cursed inwardly. He was still this small? Damn.

"Ohhhh England~ guess who came in the night? Santa Claus!" North appeared in the room then with the largest grin England thinks he's ever seen on the teens face. Scotland, Wales and Ireland stood behind him grinning also. England sighed as he swung his little legs over the side of the bed.

"Really, North? You still believe in Santa?" He asked. North huffed and crossed his arms as Scotland stalked forward and picked England up and settled him in his arms.

"No! She ruined it for me!" He pointed an accusing finger at the grinning Irishwoman who didn't bother looking guilty at all. "She spoiled it for me and Scotland let her!" North wined as he followed after Scotland who was walking out the room with England tucked in his arms.

"It's your fault for believing in the man for so long" Scotland grumbled.

"What?! But Wales told me he was real for so long!" North looked at said brother with a glare on his face. Wales just grinned evilly "Why did you let me believe for so long!" North wined.

"He did that to all of us, don't think your special" England mocked and paused when they entered the living room and he saw the extra presents under the tree. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Who put the presents under the tree?" He asked and looked at his siblings who all looked away from him with grins on their faces.

"Maybe it really was Santa, you must have been a good boy this year to get all these presents!" Scotland mocked while prodding England's stomach.

"Oh shut up with all this talk of Santa! And stop mocking me, I'm not a child!" England shouted and playfully hit Scotland's chest while grinning.

"Ha ha- I mean. Ho ho ho! It's Santa Claus the hero! Is that Iggy I hear?!" The Kirkland siblings face palmed when America jumped out from behind the tree dressed up in a Santa suit with an obvious pillow stuffed up his shirt and his white beard hung around his neck. Ireland looked like she was holding back from killing something while Wales, Scotland and North were laughing their asses off. England just looked confused.

"You idiot! What are you doing dressed like that?! If you're going to play Santa's part then at least act like him! Santa's not a hero!" Ireland lectured, storming forward and poking the man in the chest who just grinned at her without knowing the danger he was in.

"Eh but Cana- ah!" He was inturupted by the woman who clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! It's a surprise!" She hissed in his ear. His eyes lit up like a child that had just seen Santa Claus... Or candy. England glanced over at the two as Ireland began wrestling the American out of the room, yelling at him to change his clothes. America may act like a child but he was very strong and once he had hold of the doorframe even Ireland couldn't forcefully extract him. Not that she didn't try, she was pulling him by the ankles at one point but he held on.

"Fine! Stay dressed like that!" She huffed and stormed to her brother who were sitting around the tree and organising the presents into their respective piles. England grabbed one present and hesitated when he saw the name, Canada. He frowned at the present, this was from him but he didn't have time to deliever it to the man.

"I'm sorry Canada" he mumbled.

"Eh? For what?" He jumped and turned his head to see the man ditto g just behind him with a kind smile on his face. England's face broke out into a similar smile before he could help it. Canada blinked as he looked at his previous carer "Wow you really are small!" He said in wonder, he never stuttered around England since the man knew him too well anyway so he was not shy.

"Canada! What are you doing here lad?" England asked, standing up to face the kneeling man who pointed towards Ireland and Aneroca.

"It was your sister who called me. She wanted us to all celebrate together" he answered. England looked to Irelanx who was whispering to America with a happy smile on her face as she noticed Canada "She wanted to make up for last year" Canada finished.

England felt his heart thunder in his chest. He couldn't believe it, he felt so happy and he jumped into a hug much to Canada's surprise but the man hugged back "I missed you, Mummy" he joked, bopping the smaller males nose when they pulled back from the hug but England remained in the others lap.

England pouted "Oi don't do that to my nose!"

"I'm just getting you back for all the times you did it to me" he chuckled.

"Awwwww!" They turned at the noise and saw Ireland, Wales, Scotland and America looking at them with big eyes and wide smiles... North was smiling from behind his phone where he was obviously taking pictures.

"Oi stop taking pictures already!" He told the teen.

"I-Iggy... The hero needs a hug too!" America began running at the two who paled and glanced at each, preparing to run away but they were caught in a crushing hug nonetheless. "Iggy! Canada! Wahhhh this is the best Christmas ever!" He whinined.

"T-Thanks g-great but could you please... Release us! I-I can't breathe!" England shouted as he felt the air stolen fron his lungs but America just shook his head.

"Nooo! I can't let go now! You'll run away!"

"A-America! W-We're not going to run..." Canada whispered, used to his brothers antics but when he saw England beginning to go purple as his mouth moved like a fish out of water. "America, let go of him" Canada scolded the man who promptly release the two.

America pouted but was soon running off for the other presents "Lets open the presents now! The hero goes first!" The man called as he sat down beside his presents with a large smile on his face. England glanced around as he watched the others gather around their pile of presents waiting for everyone to be ready.

England frowned when he noticed the amount of presents still left not in a pile with someone "Why are there extra presents? What are you all planning?" He asked with narrowed eyes as he stared down the others, zoning in on the weakest link... America. He stared into the blue eyes insistly "America?" He asked.

"No! I-I can't!" He shook his head violently and held his hands up to shield himself from the stern green eyes. "Help! Help Australia! New-" Ireland tackled the man down and cut his sentence short. She sighed as she looked up at the door along with the other siblings as Australia, New Zealand and Sealand appeared at the door much to England's surprise.

"Hey mum! Ya miss us, mate?" Australia asked jokingly with his kola on his shoulder as he observed the room with new Zealand peeking over his free shoulder and Sealand stood on his own with a large grin on his small face.

"What are you doing here?" England asked with a eyebrow raised in question.

"Haha! Look at you, you're even smaller than me! Does that mean I can become more powerful than you?" Sealand asked with a large grin on his lips. England noticed the glare the boy got for that from his overprotective brothers.

"No you can't, try and see what happens" Scotand threatened with a look that had Sealand hiding behind Australia's legs with a yelp of fear.

"Stop that Scotland. Come on over you three and we'll get started!" North called, ready to open a large present in front of him. The men did as they were told and soon everyone was sitting with their presents surrounding them "Can I open mine first?!" North asked impatiently his fingers ready to rip off the wrapping.

England bit his lip "Wait we still have to wait for Russia" he called hesitatly and winced when all eyes snapped to him in shock. "Don't freak out-"

"Don't freak out?! You invited that scary Russian here?!" New Zealand asked, bewildered at the revelation as well as the others who nodded in agreement.

"Yes I invited him, he's not a bad guy!" He shouted angrily, just as North opened his mouth to say something there was a knock at the door. "That'll be him now be nice you bloody gits" he snapped and ran towards the front door before realising he couldn't reach the handle. "Damn this small body!"

"Need help?" He jumped and turned to see Wales standing behind him with a smug look on his face "You forgot you couldn't open doors with how small you are didn't you?" He asked.

"Smug bastard... so you going to help me?" He asked.

Wales sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before nodding "I can see he's a friend and no matter how much I distrust the man you still seem to like him for some bizarre resson" the man said before reaching forard and opening the door to see a very nervous looking Russia standing there.

He smiled when he saw England "England! I hope I'm still invited?" He asked and England smiked back while nodding happily.

"Of course! Come in!" England said and led the man to the living room where everyone stopped talking while England sat down and Russia sat beside him nervously but he smiled at the group. "Now you can open your presents" England informed the pouting man who began grinning when told this.

"Finally!" He ripped the wrapping off the presents happily and the group watched as he gushed over his presents. They spent the next half an hour opening their presents, England smiled with a feeling of love and comfort as North tried to kill cackling Ireland when he opened his present to find a 'box of air'. He watched as America sobbed in happiness at the red cape England got him, Scotland was grinning as he hugged his set of new cigarettes to his chest from North.

He snorted when he saw the look of joy on Wale's face when he pulled the large dragon ornament from its box and observed it in glee from his Kirkland siblings pitching in together. Ireland beamed over her new set of leprechaun dolls from New Zealand while New Zealand smiled happily at the plush toy of a sheep hugged to his chest from Australia. Australia laughed happily at the book on barbecues from New Zealand. Sealand proudly held up a hand written book on how to become a powerful nation from America.

England looked up from where Canadavwa gasping in shock over a new and very expensive new hockey stick from England who was regretting it as America began running around the room with the cape around his shoulders and Canada got an evil glimmer in his eye. He looked up at Russia who was smiling in amusment at the scene of America runjung from Ireland once again. "Your turn Russia" England told him as he handed a small present to the man.

Russian blinked in shock but smiled and accepted it happily, opening the package like it woukd break. He grinned widely when he saw the bottle of vodka and handmade hat and gloves that matched his carf around his neck. He looked up at the blushing England with the nod "Thank you!" He put the presents down carefully and handed a present to the small boy.

"Iggy's turn! Open mine first!" America appeared at his side with eyes open wide in an attempt to beg. England sighed but opened the one from Russia first, he was startled to see a large stuffed unicorn. He grinned as he held the pink plush up to inspect it. "Ha ha ha! Dude is that a unicorn?!" America laughed.

England glared at him before turning to Russia who looked embarrassed "Ifyou do not like it I will get you something else! I'm sorry Eng-"

"Shut up! I love it you stupid git! I'll call it... Uni" he announced, ignoring his sibling's laughing behind him. Russia smiled before glaring at the Kirkland family.

"Do you want me to silence them? Kol kol" he asked, an evil aura surrounding him that made even Ireland go pale. England pretended to think about it to make his siblings panick but he shook his head.

"No no, its alright" he assured which made them calm down immediately and he turned to the next present from America. He opened the wrapping paper... and was tempted to throw the present at the laughing Americans face "Why did you give me this?!" He roared. It was the Christmas tree shirt America had tried to force him to buy in Sunderland. Scotland was having a right good time laughing with the other Kirkland sibling's.

"Ha ha! Because you need to wear it! It's so cute!"

"For the last time, it's hideous!"

"You love it really!"

"I really don't you git!"

"Oi, hurry up and open ours Mum. It's from me, Canada and Z" Australia cut in so England turned from America and opened the next present and felt like his heart had stopped. It was a framed picture of him smiling, colonial canada in his arms and Colonial Australia and New Zealand on either side of him, the frame said 'We'll always be there'. It made England get a lump in his throat. "We found the picture when we were tiding up Z's house and got the frame later. Hope ya like it" Australia grinned at the teary look on England's face.

"Thank you..." he whispered, missing the knowing smirks on their faces. He looked at the last present from the Kirkland family and he began opening it, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He gasped then grinned as he lifted up the plush doll obviously hand made of his good friend flying mint bunny.

He looked up and looked around at the gathering of both family and friends, all laughing as they watched him hug Uni and flying mint bunny to his chest. He was surrounded by so many people who loved and cared for him and he felt the same amount for them. He was truly happy. He opened his mouth to say something when the strange sensation began and everything started getting smaller.

He heard the rip of clothes and soon he was sitting, stark naked, back to his original size. Everyone blinked before cheering "England! You're back to normal... and naked!" They sang.

"Ahhhh! My clothes! Don't look you gits!"

"Its nothing we haven't seen before, lad"

"Scotland's right"

"Are you crazy Wales! I'm a lady, I can't look!"

"Ha! You? Lady?"

"Oh shut it!"

"E-England?!"

"Don't look canada! It'll mar your innocence!"

"He should be saying that to you Sealand! Mummy, please put your clothes on!"

"..."

"Oi Z you okay?"

"Awwww now you can't wear that adorable jumper"

"Kol kol don't look or I'll pull your eyes out"

"Shut up!" He roared wth the largest blush on hisface and eyebrows pulled together in anger. He had been happy. Now... not so sure.

What a brilliant Christmas.

* * *

I hope this was a good end! Please review! Have a happy new year! Also I was thinking about doing a seperate story on Russia's christmas on the 7th of january!


End file.
